Piuma Family
by NaomiDiPiuma
Summary: Une nouvelle personne s'installe chez Tsuna. Il la connait. Et pendant ce temps, le futur boss semble être tester. Y aurait-il un rapport avec elle ? Tsuna à encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les Vongola...
1. Intro

_Voilà, voilà. (je savais pas quoi dire en fait...)_

_Malheureusement, les personnage appartiennent à Amano-sensei (ou heureusement sinon on n'aurait pas un si merveilleux manga sur lequel causer)_

_je préviens, ce truc peut tourner en spoiler si vous n'avez pas lu la fin des scans._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**INTRO**

Reborn : * allongé sur son hamac * Tsuna ?

Tsuna : * lève le nez de son devoir de maths * Hum ?

Reborn : Ça fait déjà un mois que j'ai commencé à t'entraîner en temps que Néo Vongola Primo...

Tsuna : Je sais ça, Reborn. Et ?

Reborn : * saute de son hamac pour mettre un coup de pied à Tsuna * Et tu ne progresse pas d'un poil !

Tsuna : Itaïï ! Reborn !

Quelle magnifique façon de contextualiser l'histoire ! (ça va les chevilles ?) Bref, passons. La voix de Nana interrompit le professeur et l'élève qui se chamaillaient.

Nana : Reborn-kun, il y a un colis pour toi !

Reborn : Retourne à tes devoirs. * descends récupérer le paquet *

En effet, un carton trônait au milieu de la table de la cuisine. L'ex-arcobaleno s'en saisi et retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le châtain. Il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et commença à ouvrir le carton. Tsuna se retourna pour savoir ce qu'il contenait. A l'intérieur, les deux garçons découvrirent une boite remplit de pilules et une lettre posée au dessus. Intrigué, Reborn prit la lettre et la lut.

_Reborn,_

_ Ne voulant pas rester avec ce corps de bébé, mon génie scientifique a dernièrement mit au point un médicament capable de faire grandir les anciens Arcobaleno plus vite. Ce remède n'a pas pu être testé sur des cobayes alors je te demande de le devenir. J'ai envoyé le même paquet à tous les autres. Prends une pilule tous les soirs et observe ce qu'il se passe._

_ V._

Tsuna : Qu'est-ce que ça dit, Reborn ?

Reborn : C'est Verde, il a trouvé un remède miracle apparemment.

Tsuna : Comment ça ?

Reborn : Ces pilules sont capables de nous rendre notre taille normale si j'ai bien comprit.

Tsuna : Et tu vas les prendre ?

Reborn : Bien sûr, Dame-Tsuna ! Retourne bosser !

Le châtain sursauta et reprit son crayon. Quelque chose n'allait pas, sinon son tuteur n'aurait pas réagit avec autant de violence. Oh, bien sûr, l'adolescent avait l'habitude d'être traité avec violence par Reborn mais cette fois, c'était différant. Jamais le bébé ne s'était énervé contre Tsuna à ce point. Violent, mais jamais énervé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le futur parrain délaissa son cahier de maths et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir celui de japonais. Il soupira puis s'étira. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se les frotta en regardant son réveil. Seulement une demie-heure qu'il avait commencé et il avait déjà fini tous ses calculs ! A côté de lui, Reborn avait sauté sur le bureau et regardait les résultats de l'exercice sur le cahier. Le tueur redescendit du bureau sans rien dire et partit ranger le carton de pilules. Tsuna regarda à nouveau l'ex-arcobaleno avec étonnement. S'il n'avait rien dit, rien fait, c'est que tout était juste. Il ouvrit enfin son cahier de japonais. Depuis que Reborn avait décidé de l'entrainer pour devenir le Neo Primo Vongola, le châtain avait effectivement constaté une légère hausse de ses notes mais le Hitman se gardait bien de le féliciter ou même de l'encourager.

Tsuna : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui à la fin ?

? : Juudaime !

L'interpellé se précipita à sa fenêtre et avisa son Gardien de la Tempête plus bas dans la rue.

Tsuna : Salut Gokudera-kun !

Gokudera : Vous venez ? On va tous chez Yamamoto pour tester sa nouvelle console.

En effet, tous. Même Chrome était là. Tsuna se retourna.

Tsuna : Reborn, je peux ?

Reborn : Tes leçons, Tsuna.

Tsuna : J'y passerais toute la nuit si il faut mais j'aurais fini aujourd'hui. S'il-te-plais !

Reborn : Je viens dans ce cas.

Tsuna : Ouais ! * se re-penche à la fenêtre * J'arrive !

A peine trente secondes plus tard, Reborn et son élève étaient dans la rue avec les autres. Quelques minutes après le départ de la troupe, on sonna à la porte.

Nana : Oui ? Ah, regardez ce que le bon vent nous amène ! Entre, je t'en pris.

* * *

_Bon, à moins d'un gros problème, pas besoin de review sur ce chapitre. Si ?_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Avant de commencer j'aimerais répondre à une review anonyme qui se reconnaîtra sûrement (j'espère) :_

_Merci, c'est encourageant d'entendre que c'est un bon début ^^. Si tu as trouvé ça un peu court c'est parce que ce n'était pas le premier chapitre mais une petite introduction. Le premier chapitre le voici ! Bonne lecture !_

_Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette fic et qui reviewte ^^ Ça fait plaisir surtout que je ne suis pas habituée à autant de commentaires !_

_Comme toujours, Reborn ne m'appartient pas mais mon perso si (Mwahaha!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_19h et quelques minutes... _

Les autres avaient raccompagnés Tsuna et Reborn chez eux et s'étaient accordés quelques minutes d'incruste. Dès qu'il entra dans le salon, le châtain remarqua des baguages posés dans un coin de la pièce.

Tsuna : Kaa-san, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Nana : Ah, Tsu-kun, tu ne devinera jamais qui vient nous rendre visite !

Tsuna : Qui ?

? : Tiens, salut Tsuna !

Tsuna : * se tourne vers la voix, surprit * N-Nao-chan !?

Moi : Ça va ?

Tsuna : O-oui mais... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Moi : J'étais de passage et je cherchais un endroit où dormir. Je me suis dis que je viendrais vous passer le bonjour !

Tsuna : De passage ? Seule ? Tu n'aurais pas encore fuguée de ta famille d'accueil par hasard ?

Moi : Il se pourrait que ce soit ça, en effet. * lui fais un clin d'œil *

Tsuna : * soupire * T'es pas possible...

Moi : Je sais.

Gokudera : Juudaime, c'est qui cette fille ?

Reborn : Il a raison Tsuna, c'est qui ?

Tsuna : T'es sérieux Reborn ? Je croyais que tu savais tout sur moi ?

Reborn : Oui mais apparemment le boulot a été mal fait. (Ou alors la Mafia cherche absolument à cacher cette fille, mais c'est déjà moins plausible)

Tsuna : Bon bah je vous la présente alors. C'est Naomi, ma cousine.

Gokudera : La cousine du Juudaime ?

Yamamoto : C'est ta cousine ? Maintenant que tu le dis, y'a un air de famille.

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous êtes des amis de Tsuna, c'est ça ?

Yamamoto : Ouais. Je m'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi.

Gokudera : Gokudera Hayato...

Kyoko : Moi c'est Sasagawa Kyoko, et lui c'est mon grand frère Ryohei.

Ryohei : Enchanté A L'EXTREME !

Moi : Moi de même... A l'extrême ?

Haru : Miura Haru, la fiancée de Tsuna-san.

Moi : Fiancée ? * éclate de rire *

Tsuna : N-non, Nao-chan c'est pas ce que tu crois ! On n'est pas vraiment fiancés...

Moi : D'accord, d'accord, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. Et toi ?

Chrome : * rougit * Chrome Dokuro...

Moi : Ok. Et bah, ça en fait du monde ! Bien loin du Tsuna que j'ai connu fut un temps...

Nana : Tsu-kun, on ne va pas tarder à passer à table.

Tsuna : D'accord Kaa-san. Bon bah à demain le gars.

Tous : Salut ! * partent *

Moi : Allons manger, Tsuna.

Tsuna : Oui.

Reborn : * coup de pied à Tsuna * N'oublie pas que tu as tes devoirs à finir, Dame-Tsuna !

Moi : Oh là, ça doit être du joli...

Tsuna : Hééé ! C'est pas de ma faute !

Moi : Tu veux un coup de main ?

Reborn : Tu serais lui faire rentrer ses leçons dans le crâne ?

Tsuna/moi : Sans problème !

Reborn : Sûr ?

Tsuna : Mais oui, elle m'en a déjà apprit des choses !

Reborn : Bon, je veux bien voir ce que ça donne.

Nana : A table !

Lambo : Ouais ! Lambo-san va tout manger !

I-Pin : Lambo, matte !

Tsuna : On devrait y allez avant qu'il n'y ai plus rien.

Moi : Proposition acceptée.

Bien sûr, il est toujours difficile de se nourrir dans une maison de mafieux mais ça ne me pose aucun problème. Lambo avait piqué l'assiette de mon cousin et courait sur la table en direction de sa place. De son côté, Nana souriait, insouciante. D'un geste, et sans même regarder le bovin, je lui retirais le plat des mains pour le reposer devant Tsuna. Ce dernier arrêta de crier sur le glouton pour me regarder avec étonnement. Reborn lui-même me regarda étrangement. Je fis un immense sourire à mon cousin.

Moi : Toujours aussi nul, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna : (On croirait entendre Reborn) Hein ?

La porte s'ouvrit, coupant court à la conversation qui allait débuter.

Iemitsu : Tadaima !

Nana : Okairi, chéri.

Iemitsu : Ça va Tsuna ? Oh, Naomi !

Moi : Salut tonton.

Iemitsu : * se penche à mon oreille, air grave * Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Moi : Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à ma famille ?

Nana : Iemitsu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ?

Iemitsu : * fait le con (certains voient de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ?) * R-rien, Nana ! Je t'expliquerais plus tard !

Nana : Je vois !

L'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna devait lui crier que quelque chose clochait vu comment il me regardait. Reborn quant à lui... Bah on ne voyait pas ses yeux alors impossible de dire ce qu'il regardait. Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement. Nana ne devait absolument rien savoir sur le vrai boulot de son mari. Comme promis, je rejoignis le petit châtain dans sa chambre après le dîner. En premier lieu, il fit ses exercices de japonais seuls et me les montra. Je lui montrais une question au hasard (ou presque). Le tout sous l'œil attentif de son tuteur.

Moi : Tu m'explique ton résonnement sur cette question ?

Tsuna : * panique * (C'est la seule où j'ai répondu au hasard !) J-je sais pas. J-j'ai...

Moi : T'as répondu au hasard, oui, je sais. Je les reconnais tout de suite ces questions là... Allez écoute, je vais t'expliquer.

Et me voilà repartit dans de longues explications au terme desquelles le jeune parrain me gratifia d'un grand sourire.

Tsuna : Ok, c'était pas si compliqué en fait !

Moi : Bah nan. Maintenant tu nous ramène une bonne note au prochain test, compris ?

Tsuna : Je vais essayer.

Reborn : (Elle a sérieusement réussi à lui faire rentrer une leçon comme celle-ci dans la tête ?)

Moi : C'est tout ce que tu avais à faire ?

Tsuna : Oui, j'ai déjà fais le reste.

Moi : * me lève * Alors bonne nuit ! * part *

Tsuna : A toi aussi.

Je sentais que ma nuit allait être très courte... Sensation qui se confirma avec la sonnerie de mon portable à 2h du matin.

Moi : * pas réveillée * Allô ?

? : C'est moi, boss.

Moi : * me redresse sur le lit * Ah, Flavio ! _Buongiorno_.

Flavio : C'est quoi cette soudaine bonne humeur ?

Moi : Tais-toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Flavio : Juste savoir comment se passait ton séjour chez les Vongola.

Moi : A 2h du matin ?

Flavio : Oups ! _Perdone_, j'avais oublié le décalage horaire.

Moi : Pas grave. Mais essaye de ne pas l'oublier la prochaine fois. Ici ça se passe bien hormis le fait que Iemitsu se demande ce que je fais là et que Tsuna et Reborn doivent se douter que toute cette histoire n'est pas nette. Et de votre côté ?

Flavio : Tout va pour le mieux, on arrive à composer sans toi. La police te cherche tu sais.

Moi : Je m'en doute.

Il y eu un moment de silence où j'entendis des voix derrière mon second.

Moi : J'y retournerais pas Flavio...

Flavio : Je sais. On te rejoint dès que possible.

Moi : Les autres sont avec toi ?

Flavio : Ouais, bien sûr.

Moi : Mets le haut-parleur, je dois leur parler.

Flavio : Compris. * s'éloigne un peu du téléphone * Hé, les gars ! Boss veut vous parler. * Met le haut-parleur * Vas-y.

Moi : Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ?

Saoko : Boss...

Moi : Y'a l'air que oui d'après Flavio. Désolée de vous avoir lâché sans prévenir.

Aldo : Boss, pourquoi t'es partit ?!

Moi : Pas la peine de crier Aldo. Je... J'ai reçu des ordres et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir.

Teseo : Mais comment on peut te donner un ordre ? Tu es la boss de la _family_, non ?

Moi : Qui a parlé ?

Aldo : Teseo, un de mes hommes.

Moi : Je vois. Excuse-moi, j'ai plus de 150 personnes à retenir alors c'est un peu difficile... Pour répondre à ta question, les boss d'autres familles en sont capables. Là, c'est un ordre du Nono des Vongola.

Tous : Héééé ?!

Flavio : Et c'est quoi ta mission ?

Moi : Je dois tester les compétences du Néo Primo et rapporter une éventuelle évolution.

Saoko : Quand tu dis tester... Tu parle de combat ?

Moi : Entre autre, oui.

Flavio : Et tu compte rester là-bas après ?

Moi : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Aldo : Tu as besoin d'aide ? On peut se débrouiller pour te rejoindre tu sais.

Moi : Je sais mais si vous venez maintenant ça va encore paraître louche. Je vous appelle si besoin est et je passerais par Flavio. Dans le pire des cas on a des hommes ici, au Japon.

Aldo : Tu m'énerve quand tu as raison comme ça...

Moi : Moi aussi je t'adore Aldo ! Allez je vous laisse, soyez sages !

Une rafale de oui me répondis avant que je ne raccroche. Je me laissa retomber sur mon lit en soupirant. La Piuma Family, hein ? Une famille mafieuse non-officielle. Elle le serait à ma majorité, à 18 ans pour les lois italiennes. En attendant, on vit dans l'ombre. Bah, plus que quelques mois à attendre ! Et quelques heures avant le petit-déjeuner alors que mon ventre gargouillait, protestant d'avoir été réveillé sans être remplit par la suite. Je me tournais vers le réveil. 2H30... Trop tôt et peu de chance de se rendormir. Au bout d'une demie-heure, je me décidais à me lever pour aller manger un morceau. Dans la journée, Tsuna avait des tests alors impossible de l'attaquer. Je devrais me contenter du style ''nièce modèle'' auprès de Nana, Bianci et les enfants pour aujourd'hui. Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié que le scorpion dormait dans la même chambre que moi.

Bianci : Je peux savoir à qui tu parlais ?

Moi : * sursaute * B-Bianci ! Tu m'as fais peur. Je t'ai réveillé ? Pardon.

Bianci : Réponds à ma question.

* * *

_Ah ah, suspense ! Comment je vais m'en sortir ? Des suggestions ? Bientôt, la suite !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bon, on est repartit pour un nouveau chapitre ! Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Naomi et la Piuma Family (faut que je demande à Amano-sensei de me donner KHR...)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Bianchi : Je peux savoir à qui tu parlais ?

Moi : * sursaute * B-Bianchi ! Tu m'as fais peur. Je t'ai réveillé ? Pardon.

Bianchi : Réponds à ma question.

Moi : Heu... (Qu'est-ce que je lui dis moi ? Faut pas que Tsuna sache quoi que soit !)

Bianchi : Tu parlais du Kyuudaïme. Je peux savoir comment tu le connais ?

Moi : (Tant pis, je tente le tout pour le tout !) Si tu veux que je parle, jure sur l'Omerta que tu ne diras rien à personne !

La jeune femme était réellement surprise. Apparemment, j'avais vraiment quelque chose à cacher, et c'était gros. Silencieusement, elle fit la promesse imposée pour mes secrets. Je pris une grande inspiration.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu sais déjà, Bianchi ? (On ne sait jamais, je pourrais ne pas tout lui révéler.)

Bianchi : Tout laisse à penser que tu es mafieuse, peut-être un haut grade. Très haut grade. Tu es là pour Tsuna. Iemitsu semble savoir qui tu es. Tu es liée de près ou de loin aux Vongola. Il se peut que tu soit dangereuse pour nous. Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu à Tsuna ?

Moi : Tu sais beaucoup déjà. Pour le moment je ne suis qu'une exécutrice, je n'ai de pouvoir que sur les personnes à qui je parlais au téléphone mais je m'occupe de cette mission seule. Ça ne concerne que moi, pas les autres. Mon seul but est d'avoir des renseignements sur Tsuna, je ne lui veux aucun mal. Satisfaite ?

Bianchi : A peu près. Je ne sais pas si je peux te croire...

Moi : Observe les prochains événements si tu veux te faire une opinion.

Bianchi repartit sans un mot. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement avant d'ouvrir le frigo. Au moins, j'avais réussi à lui cacher certaines choses. Comme même après avoir mangé le sommeil ne venait pas, je restais dans la cuisine à compter les heures. Vers 6h du matin, ma tante arriva dans la pièce, rayonnante. Je la trouvais impressionnante, toujours de bonne humeur et prête à entamer une dure journée tôt le matin.

Nana : Ah, Naomi ! Que fais-tu ici si tôt ?

Moi : J'arrivais plus à dormir. Tu vas préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

Nana : Oui. Lambo-kun est un gros mangeur et il risque d'avoir faim en se réveillant.

Moi : Je peux t'aider ?

Nana : Si tu veux. * s'approche de moi avec son porte-monnaie * Et si tu allais jusqu'à la boulangerie et que tu achetais des pâtisseries toutes chaudes pour tout le monde ? Je suis sûre que ça leur ferait plaisir.

Moi : Pas de problème. * prends le porte-monnaie et commence à partir *

Nana : Essaye de ne pas tout manger sur le retour !

Moi : Promis !

Je pris donc de quoi remplir les estomacs dans une boulangerie de Namimori-centre. Sur le chemin du retour, alors que je dégustais un croissant tout chaud (allez-y, bavez. Mais attention au clavier), je vis une certaine personne qui marchait tranquillement en chantonnant. Vu que je l'observais depuis un moment maintenant, il s'adressa à moi.

? : Kufufu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a jeune fille ?

Moi : Rokudo Mukuro...

Mukuro : Oh, voyez-vous ça, je suis connu on dirait ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Moi : Je m'appelle Naomi, juste Naomi. Je suis la cousine de Tsuna.

Mukuro : Ce cher Tsunayoshi ! J'allais justement lui rendre une petite visite ''amicale''.

Moi : Je doute qu'il soit levé à cette heure-ci mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Je fis donc le reste du trajet avec une drôle de compagnie. I-Pin, Lambo et Fuuta étaient déjà en train de déjeuner quand nous arrivons dans la cuisine.

Nana : Alors, qu'a-tu acheté Naomi ? Oh, qui est ce jeune homme ?

Moi : Mukuro-kun est un ami de Tsuna. (On peut dire ça.)

Mukuro : Enchanté madame.

Nana : * lui sourit *

Moi : J'ai pris des croissants, des pains au chocolat et aux raisins et des meringues. Je t'ai pris une pèche Melba aussi, comme je sais que tu adore ça.

Nana : Merci, c'est gentil. Je vais la mettre de côté pour le moment. * prend la pochette et va au frigo * Je peux t'offrir quelque chose Mukuro-kun ?

Mukuro : Une tasse de thé sera bien suffisante, j'ai déjà déjeuné.

Nana : D'accord. Naomi ?

Moi : Pareil. Rien de tel qu'une bonne tasse de thé pour accompagner ce genre de pâtisserie !

Un cri de douleur à la Tsuna parvint à nos oreilles, suivi de près par un ''Héé'' de surprise. Le châtain fini par arriver dans la cuisine, l'énergie de son réveil brutal passée (donc en mode zombie). Mais ce qu'il vit lui redonna un coup de punch et le fit (à nouveau) crier de surprise. En effet, le tableau qui était devant ses yeux avait tout de surprenant. Sa mère et moi le saluant tout sourire alors que Mukuro arrêta de torturer le pauvre Lambo qui avait critiqué sa coiffure pour lui aussi faire un sourire au futur parrain. Un sourire, bien sûr, digne du psychopathe qu'il était. Ce que je ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

Tsuna : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans MA maison, Mukuro ? Et lâche Lambo !

Mukuro : * obéis * Je suis simplement passé dire bonjour. J'ai rencontré ta cousine en chemin et...

Tsuna : Tu as rencontré Nao-chan ?

Moi : * me goinfre * J'étais à la boulangerie. (Un bon point pour Tsuna. Il arrive à se faire obéir et il n'a plus si peur de Mukuro-kun que ça.)

Mukuro : Oui.

Tsuna : Bon bah, bonjour. Et au revoir !

Nana : Tsu-kun, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ses amis.

Tsuna : Mais, Kaa-san !

Nana : Ce jeune homme est poli et sympathique et toi tu le jette dehors.

Moi : Te bats pas Tsuna.

Tsuna : C'est juste que... Je suppose que tu as autre chose à faire Mukuro ? Avec Chrome ou Fran.

Mukuro : Pas si tôt. Je torturais Fran plus tard, quand Chrome sera en cours.

Reborn : * head kick à Tsuna * Arrête de discuter ou tu vas être en retard.

Tsuna : * se masse le crâne * Ah oui, mince.

Et Tsuna s'assit à sa place habituelle, soit à côté de son Gardien qui semblait... Très sage.

Moi : Bon, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. * part *

Tsuna : … Mukuro ? Y'a un truc qui me gène...

Reborn : (Le retour de l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna)

Mukuro : Hum ?

Tsuna : Dans quelles conditions tu as rencontré Nao-chan ? Je veux dire, on ne se ressemble pas particulièrement et... Ça m'intrigue en fait. J'espère que tu ne lui as pas parlé de la mafia.

Mukuro : Si, on en a parlé. Plus précisément, de notre rencontre et du pourquoi que je déteste la mafia.

Tsuna : * mode panique * Pourquoi tu lui en as parlé ?! C'est pas bon, elle va se douter de quelque chose !

Mukuro : Je pensais que ça ne posait pas de problème. Elle savait qui j'étais dès le début, c'est elle qui m'a abordée pour répondre à ta première question. C'est encore elle qui m'a demandée et elle avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur toi en tant que boss Vongola alors j'ai pensé qu'elle en faisait partie.

Tsuna : Tu es sûr de ça ?

Mukuro : Certain. Aux vues de ta réaction, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur ta cousine.

Reborn : Je le savais depuis le début que quelque chose clochait.

Tsuna : Je suis d'accord avec toi Reborn, mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce que c'est...

Mukuro : Oya oya, aurais-je encore fais quelque chose de mal ?

Tsuna : Non, au contraire Mukuro. Tu nous as conforté sur une intuition et on va pouvoir agir.

(Notez le ''encore'' de Mukuro ^^) De mon côté, j'étais en pleine conversation avec un ancien Arcobaleno.

Moi : Je crois que tes pilules marchent Verde. Reborn a l'air plus grand ce matin et ça explique la panique de Tsuna dès le matin.

Verde : Hoo, c'est bon à savoir. Et ta mission ?

Moi : Tsuna a déjà remplit un de mes tests, voir deux. Je le laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui.

Verde : Bien, reste concentrée.

Moi : Ouais, à plus. * raccroche * Tsuna, t'es déjà en retard !

Reborn : Elle a raison, allez !

Tsuna : Hiiii ! Itekimasu ! * attrape son sac et part *

Nana : Iterashai.

Mukuro : Bien, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité mais je vais partir aussi.

Nana : Déjà ? N'hésite pas à revenir alors.

Mukuro : Je n'y manquerait pas. * sourire sadique *

Moi : Laisse tata, je vais faire la vaisselle avec Bianchi.

I-Pin : I-Pin va aider aussi !

Nana : Ah, merci les filles !

Une fois que nous fûmes seules, le scorpion s'adressa à moi.

Bianchi : Ils t'ont grillé tu sais...

Moi : Vraiment ?

Bianchi : Rokudo Mukuro a parlé.

Moi : Et qu'a dit Tsuna ?

Bianchi : Qu'il savait que quelque chose clochait. Je n'ai rien dit.

Moi : Merci. Bon bah je dois lui valider un autre test.

Bianchi : Lequel ?

Moi : S'il faisait plus confiance à son Hyper Intuition.

Bianchi : C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas.

Nous finissons la vaisselle en silence... Enfin...

Lambo : Guhahaha ! Mama a donné un paquet de bonbons à Lambo-san et je donnerais rien à personne ! * se met à courir *

I-Pin : * saute du plan de travail et poursuit Lambo * Lambo, matte ! Il faut partager !

Lambo : Dame ~

Moi : * soupire * J'espère que ça ira pour Tsuna avec lui...

Bianchi : Il s'en est bien sortit jusque là.

Moi : C'est vrai.

Quelques heures plus tard, la pause déjeuner avait sonné au Collège Namimori et les Vongola parlaient des tests de la matinée.

Gokudera : Et toi Juudaime, comment ça c'est passé ?

Tsuna : Étonnement, je pense que je m'en suis sortit.

Yamamoto : C'est cool ça, Tsuna !

Gokudera : Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part du Juudaime, il surmonte toutes les épreuves ! Et ça concerne maintenant même les cours !

Tsuna : Merci de me rappeler mes échecs habituels... -.-'

Yamamoto : Ah ah ah, bon, on mange maintenant ?

Gokudera : Pas la peine de nous donner des ordres, Yakyuu-baka !

Yamamoto : Ah ah ah !

Tsuna : Les gars...

Le déjeuner se passa dans l'ambiance habituelle pendant que de mon côté, je proposais une balade à Lambo...

* * *

_Et bah, j'ai jamais mit autant de temps à parler d'une seule matinée..._

_Review ? Non ? Allez, s'il-vous-plait !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_ Alors, avant toute chose… Merci Addaline pour ta review ! ^^ Oui, c'est bien ton premier commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie mon travail. Je crois que je m'amuse autant à l'écrire que toi à la lire ^^ Après, pour ce qui est des fautes j'ai un bon correcteur d'orthographe et je relis plusieurs fois mes chapitres alors ça aide (un petit conseil pour ceux qui écrivent ?). Il faut se dire qu'i peine deux ans je faisais trois fautes par ligne alors me prendre des coups sur la tête a du bien m'aider… Et je suis contente de moi pour le suspense, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à le faire correctement ^^ (peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris sans avoir une suite précise en tête…)._

_Bref, encore merci et bonne journée à toi._

_ On y va ? Reborn ne m'appartient toujours pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Tsuna : Est-ce qu'on a un indice pour les retrouver ?

Gokudera : Pas encore Juudaime. Hibari, Chrome et les deux autres s'en chargent.

Tsuna : * s'arrête de marcher * Il faut les retrouver, et vite ! On ne sait pas si leurs vies sont en danger ou non.

Yamamoto : T'en fais pas Tsuna, on les ramènera.

Petit topo sur la situation. Dans l'après-midi, Lambo et moi sommes partis faire une balade aux alentours de Namimori mais depuis, plus de nouvelles. C'est pourquoi Tsuna et ses Gardiens s'affairaient à nous localiser par tous les moyens actuellement. Ken et Chikusa posaient des questions dans la périphérie de la ville, Chrome se servait de ses illusions pour trouver une trace de notre présence et Hibari faisait jouer ses ''connaissances'' (victimes). Yamamoto et Gokudera accompagnaient leur boss pour l'informer de l'avancée des recherches. De mon côté, je me mis à bailler en m'étirant sur ma chaise. Puis, je pris sur mes genoux un Lambo paniqué.

Moi : Ça va aller Lambo. Tsuna et les autres vont nous trouver.

Lambo : O-oui.

Norio : Alors boss, bien installée ?

Moi : Mouais… Combien de temps ils vont mettre à découvrir votre petite cachette ?

Norio : Hum… Pas trop longtemps normalement, une heure à peu prêt. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un trouver le Comité de Discipline et les mettre sur la voie.

Moi : Tu entends Lambo ? Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Lambo : Demo…

Norio : Je suis désolé si nous t'avons effrayé. C'était pour faire plus vrai, vois-tu, Lambo-kun.

Lambo : Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir, Naomi !

Moi : Je sais…

Le Vice-président du Comité de Discipline entra en trombe dans le bureau de son chef.

Kusakabe : Kyo-san ! Nous avons peut-être des informations !

Hibari : Je ne veux pas de peut-être.

Kusakabe : C'est parce que nous ne connaissons pas la source mais l'info est sérieuse.

Hibari : Parle.

Kusakabe : Un signalement dans un hangar de l'ancienne zone industrielle de Namimori. Nos hommes là-bas confirment qu'il y a de l'agitation mais ils ne savent pas si nos disparus sont avec eux. Que faisons-nous ?

Hibari : * compose le numéro de Gokudera sur son portable *

Gokudera : Hibari ?

Hibari : * tends son téléphone à Kusakabe * Répète.

Kusakabe s'exécuta et c'est Tsuna qui prit la décision finale.

Tsuna : On y va. Hibari-san, tu m'entends ?

Hibari : Oui.

Tsuna : Tous les Gardiens viennent avec nous. Toi compris. On ne sais combien sont nos ennemis alors on a besoin de tout le monde.

Hibari : Hn… J'y vais seul, vous allez me gêner.

Tsuna : Alors on se croisera. A plus, tu nous préviens de tout changement.

Hibari : Hn… * raccroche *

Tsuna : Gokudera-kun, appelle Mukuro.

Gokudera : Oui Juudaime.

Yamamoto : Ah ah, Tsuna est dans son mode boss !

Gokudera : Yamamoto, ferme-la un peu. * appelle Mukuro *

Mukuro : Oya oya, la Tempête Vongola ! Que me vaut cet honneur.

Gokudera : Tous les Gardiens doivent se rendre dans l'ancienne zone industrielle. Bien sûr, ça inclus Chrome et toi.

Mukuro : Qui a dit que j'avais l'intention de participer personnellement à cette affaire ?

Gokudera : Écoutes-moi bien Mukuro, tu as intérêt à coopérer !

Mukuro : Oya oya, serait-ce des menaces ?

Tsuna : Mukuro ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il peut t'arriver si tu refuse de nous aider.

Mukuro : Ce coup-là se sont de vrais menaces… Sawada Tsunayoshi est déjà en Hyper Mode ?

Yamamoto : Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Mukuro : Kufufu, alors il a bien changé !

Tsuna : Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter ! Mukuro, j'espère que tu y seras.

Mukuro : C'est quand même à quarante kilomètres d'ici…

Tsuna : Tu es illusionniste il me semble. Et Hibari-san sera là aussi. A moins que tu n'en sois pas capable…

Mukuro : Oya oya, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Gokudera : Viens, point final. * raccroche *

Retournons un peu au hangar.

Norio : La personne que j'avais envoyé aux Vongola vient de revenir.

Moi : * me redresse * Alors ?

Norio : Il a croisé le Comité de Discipline. L'engrenage est en marche.

Moi : Bien, je rends les armes. C'est toi le boss maintenant. * m'étire *

Lambo : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Naomi ?

Moi : Tsuna arrive.

Lambo : Ouais ! Je commence à avoir faim.

Norio : Ça, je peux y remédier.

Moi : Merci Norio-kun.

Norio : Oh mais de rien boss.

Le jeune homme revint un peu plus tard avec une poche de nourriture qu'il donna à Lambo. La petite vache se jeta sur son contenu quand une jeune femme se précipita dans le hangar.

Sei : Norio-san, Naomi-sama, les Vongola ont été repéré à l'entrée de la zone industrielle.

Moi : Déjà ? ils ont fait vite.

Norio : Effectivement. Qui est-ce ?

Sei : Les Gardiens de la Brume se déplacent grâce à des illusions, le Gardien du Nuage arrive d'un autre côté et le reste des Gardiens sont un peu plus loin paraît-il.

Moi : Oh, il a réussit à réunir tout le monde ?

Norio : Ça te va comme test ?

Moi : Non, pas encore. Pour le moment il fait du bon boulot.

Norio acquiesça puis la pièce s'emplit d'une légère brume.

Moi : C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Norio : Non…

Mukuro : Kufufu ! On s'amuse à jouer avec les Vongola ?

Norio : Montre-toi, Gardien de la Brume Vongola !

Mukuro : Kufufu, j'aimerais que tu ne m'appelle plus par ce titre jeune homme.

Moi : (Je vois…)

Hibari : Écarte-toi de mon chemin, Mukuro.

Mukuro : Ah, Kyoya ! Je ne penserais pas que tu viendrais.

Hibari : …

Mukuro : Kufufu !

Hibari : …

Norio : Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Mukuro : Ah oui ! Donne-nous les deux personnes derrière toi.

Norio : Et si je refuse ?

Hibari : Kamikurosu.

Norio : Au moins, on ne peut pas douter du fait que vous êtes sérieux tous les deux.

Mukuro : Kufufu, Tsunayoshi a des arguments… Persuasifs. N'est-ce pas, Kyoya ?

Hibari : * hoche légèrement la tête * Hn…

Moi : Attendez, laissez-moi calculer. Mukuro-kun plus Hibari d'accord égal… Cataclysme !

Mukuro : Kufufu, heureux de constater que tu n'a pas perdu ton sens de l'humour malgré la situation.

Moi : Faut bien positiver.

Tsuna : Mukuro, Hibari-san !

Norio : Le fameux Vongola Decimo ! Tu cherche quelque chose ?

Tsuna : Ne joue pas le malin. Rends-nous Lambo et Nao-chan.

Mukuro : Il a déjà refusé de le faire.

Norio : Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre dans ce sens.

Tsuna : Hein ?

Yamamoto : Tu n'es pas le boss ici ?

Norio : Et bien… Pas complètement.

Tsuna : Alors, qui dirige ?

Norio : Moi, en l'absence du boss. Ne cherchez pas, vous ne serez pas qui c'est.

Tsuna : Qu'importe tant qu'il ne nous attire pas plus d'ennuis…

Norio laissa échapper un sourire. Il savait très bien que les tests étaient loin d'être fini pour le Vongola et jusque là, je continuerais de faire des miennes.

Gokudera : Si tu ne compte pas nous les rendre, on va devoir les reprendre par la force.

Tsuna : (Tiens, Gokudera-kun prévient maintenant.)

Norio : Essayez pour voir.

Moi : * murmure * _Norio, andrà bene ? _(Norio, ça ira ?)

Norio : * murmure * _Nessun problema chief, riesco._ (Pas de problème boss, je gère)

Suite à notre échange, le combat commença rapidement. Les Flammes de la Brume de Norio contre celles du Ciel de Tsuna… Un combat inégal qui se termina rapidement.

Mukuro : Comment ça se fait qu'il utilise des Flammes lui ?

Moi : Parce que tous les mafioso les utilisent.

Hibari : T'es pas sensée être prisonnière toi ?

Moi : Ils n'ont pas les moyens de me retenir.

Hibari/Mukuro : …

Norio : Tu es vraiment fort, Decimo. Les rumeurs à ton sujet ne mentent pas.

Tsuna : On ne s'en prend pas à ma famille impunément. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté l'Héritage Vongola.

Norio : Boss…

Un hochement de tête de ma part répondit à sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose. Personne ne remarqua notre échange.

Tsuna : Je reprends tes otages, ne reviens pas.

Norio : On se reverra, Decimo. Mais pas maintenant.

Lambo : Tsuna ! * lui saute dessus en pleurant *

Tsuna : Lambo, tout va bien ?

Lambo : O-oui.

Tsuna : Rentrons.

Gokudera : Oui, Juudaime.

Les autres : Oui ! * partent *

Tsuna : Et toi Nao-chan, ça va ?

Moi : Parfaitement.

Tsuna : C'est bon alors.

Au bout de quelques heures de marche, les Vongola (sans Hibari, Mukuro et Chrome évidemment) arrivèrent devant la maison des Sawada.

Tsuna : Nao-chan, nous devons parler. Les gars, vous pouvez restez s'il-vous-plait ?

Yamamoto : Ok.

Gokudera : A tes ordres, Juudaime.

Tsuna : Merci.

Ryohei : Désolé Sawada mais Kyoko va s'inquiéter si je reste plus longtemps.

Tsuna : C'est pas grave Onii-san, à demain.

Ryohei : Ouais, A L'EXTREME. * part *

Moi : De quoi tu veux parler ? * ouvre la porte *

Tsuna : De cet après-midi. * entre * Tadaima.

Nana : Okairi, Tsu-kun. Ah Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, vous êtes encore là !

Yamamoto : Ouais.

Gokudera : * s'incline * Désolé du dérangement.

Nana : Vous voulez que je fasse du thé ?

Tsuna : Merci Kaa-san, nous serons dans ma chambre. * monte l'escalier *

Nana : Bien.

Nous suivons le futur boss jusqu'à sa chambre et tout le monde s'assit à même le sol. Reborn nous rejoignit par la suite.

Reborn : Dame-Tsuna, où tu étais passé ?

Tsuna : Partit chercher Nao-chan.

Moi : (Il n'a pas prévenu Reborn ? Ça c'est une première…)

Tsuna : Bien, Nao-chan, raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lambo cet après-midi.

Moi : J'étais partie me promener avec Lambo dans l'espoir de le distraire un peu. On sortait du chemin près de la rivière et des hommes en noir nous attendaient avec leur voiture. On n'a rien vu venir. Hein Lambo ?

Lambo : Oui, on n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre.

Reborn : Tu es vraiment nul Lambo. Tu fais un Gardien pitoyable.

Lambo : Tais-toi Reborn ! Lambo-san est fort !

Tsuna : Oui Lambo, ne l'écoute pas.

Moi : Ils nous ont embarqués et nous nous sommes retrouvés chez Norio-kun. Fin de l'histoire.

Tsuna : Il ne vous a rien dit ? Quelque chose qui nous permettrait de trouver la trace de son boss ?

Moi : Que compte-tu faire ? Et en quoi les affaires de la mafia t'intéresse ?

Tsuna : Heu…

Moi : Je rigole ! J'ai vécu en Sicile assez longtemps pour savoir qui tu es, Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna : Ah. Et ce Norio, il ne t'a rien dit ?

Moi : Négatif, ce n'est qu'un exécutant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, tout ira bien.

Tsuna hocha la tête. L'affaire était claire à présent et moi je lui validais le test de comportement face à l'enlèvement de quelqu'un de la Famiglia.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Ça vous plaît ? Une review pour la suite ?_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Hey les amis ! Chapitre 4 !_

_Oui je sais, l'attente a été longue ! T.T_

_Mais c'est pas ma faute, j'ai plein de problèmes ces derniers temps. J'avais plus accès à mon ordi en plus ! _

_Allez c'est fini maintenant je reviens. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Une fois la discussion terminée, Gokudera et Yamamoto partirent et le reste de la maison se mit au lit. Le lendemain matin.

Tsuna : * super pressé * Itekimasu !

Nana : Iterashai !

Moi : * fini mon verre de jus d'orange * T'aurais pas un peu grandis Reborn ?

Reborn : … Poussée de croissance…

Moi : Bah quand même, on dirait que tu as 8 ans !

Reborn : Hum…

Moi : (Faut que le dise à Verde ça…) Tu ne suis pas Tsuna ?

Reborn : Je serais à l'école plus vite que lui.

Moi : Ah ah, c'est vrai ! Il est long à la détente le cousin.

S'en suivi un long moment de silence où l'ex-arcobaleno me fixait, tentant de lire les réponses à ses soupçons directement dans mon esprit. En vain, bien sûr. Le téléphone de l'Hitman sonna et le numéro qui s'afficha sembla le surprendre.

Reborn : * décroche * Verde ?

Moi : (Quand on parle du loup…)

Verde : Salut Reborn. La cousine du Decimo est près de toi ?

Reborn : * regard soupçonneux vers moi * Oui mais…

Verde : * hurle * Alors tu lui diras d'arrêter d'éteindre son téléphone ! _Bip, bip, bip…_

Reborn : * regarde le téléphone l'air perdu *

Moi : * rigole * Je crois qu'il est fâché !

Reborn : * me fait son regard qui tue * Vous vous connaissez ?

Moi : On peut dire ça comme ça. * me lève * Bon, je vais me laver. Tu as besoin de moi après tata ?

Nana : Oh non c'est bon, tu en as assez fait. Et il y a déjà bien assez de paires de bras dans cette maison !

Moi : Bon, à tout de suite alors. * pars *

Reborn : Et Verde ?

Moi : Je le rappellerais plus tard.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le scientifique répondit dès la première sonnerie.

Verde : Prima…

Moi : * hésitante * Verde ? * pense à éloigner le téléphone de mon oreille *

Verde : * hurle * J'espère pour toi que tu as de bonnes nouvelles ! Sinon tu vas voir les expériences que je vais te faire subir !

Moi : Les choses avancent grâce à tes pilules.

Verde : Ah…

Moi : Oui, Reborn a l'apparence d'un enfant de huit ans.

Verde : Magnifique ! Et ça fait trois jours qu'il les prend, me semble-t-il…

Moi : Oui. Conclusion, il prend un an par jour.

Verde : Je vais noter ça quelque part. C'est bon, toutes les données que je voulais sont réunis ! Je te rappellerais si j'ai besoin d'autre chose. * raccroche *

Moi : Bonne journée à toi aussi…

Je soupire. Quel scientifique galère ! Dans ma réflexion, j'entendis Bianchi et Fuuta arriver dans l'entrée.

Moi : Tu t'en vas Bianchi ?

Bianchi : Oui, j'ai besoin de quelques ingrédients et la Mamma m'a demandé de faire quelques courses.

Moi : Ok.

Fuuta : A toute à l'heure, Naomi-nee !

Moi : Oui. Faites attention tous les deux ! * va au salon * Tata ! Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Nana : Ah ! Est-ce que tu pourrais finir de faire la vaisselle s'il-te-plait, Naomi ?

Moi : Ouais.

Chacune reprit ses tâches ménagères, Nana au repas et moi à la vaisselle. Même quand Tsuna n'est pas à la maison, les déjeuners en famille sont mouvementés. Sur les coups d'une heure de l'après-midi, mon téléphone sonna et je m'isolais pour décrocher.

Moi : Allô.

Flavio : _Bongiorno_ boss !

Moi : Ah salut Flavio ! Comment tu vas ?

Flavio : Très bien et tout le monde aussi. Ça se passe bien ?

Moi : Parfait. Alors, que me vaux cet appel ?

Flavio : Je voulais te prévenir que nous étions à l'aéroport de Palerme.

Moi : Pardon ?

Flavio : On décolle dans une heure.

Moi :… Je vois, vous venez ici…

Flavio : On arrive à Tokyo à six heure, heure du Japon, et à sept heure à Namimori.

Moi : Bien. Je viendrais vous accueillir à l'hôtel.

Flavio : Compris. Oh et Aldo voulais te dire quelque chose !

Moi : Il est près de toi ?

Flavio : Évidemment.

Moi : Passe-le moi.

Aldo : Allô ?

Moi : Salut Aldo. Tu vas bien ?

Aldo : Excellent maintenant que je peux te parler !

Moi : Flatteur… Et ta famille ?

Aldo : Ils ont été soulagé de savoir que tu allais bien.

Moi : Désolée de les avoir inquiété…

Aldo : C'est bon, c'est oublié.

Moi : Tant mieux alors… Sinon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Aldo : Hein ? Heu… Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir…

Moi : Il s'est passé quelque chose récemment ?

Aldo : Non… A moins que…

Moi : Aldo ?

Aldo : Flavio, tu voulais que je lui parle de…

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Aldo : * pouffe de rire * Si boss, tout va très bien justement ! Flavio était juste trop gêné pour te dire qu'il avait embrassé Alessia l'autre jour !

Moi : Ah oui ?! Et alors ?

Aldo : Ils se sont mit en couple.

Moi : Tu vois je te l'avais dit !

Aldo : Oui. Bon je te laisse, on doit finir d'enregistrer les billets.

Moi : Ok ! A ce soir.

Aldo : _Arrivederci _! *raccroche *

Depuis le temps que ces deux-là se tournaient autour ! Tant mieux si ma Famiglia est heureuse. Leur ton à tout les deux était enjoué, content de nos futurs retrouvailles. L'après-midi sera long en les attendant…

Tsuna : Tadaima ! Re-bonjour tout le monde !

Nana : Okairi Tsu-kun.

Moi : Salut Tsuna ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Tsuna : Oui. J'ai passé mon test de japonais aujourd'hui.

Moi : Alors ?

Tsuna : Je pense que je m'en suis sortie.

Moi : C'est bien.

Nana : Vraiment ?

Moi : Je l'ai aidé à ses devoirs l'autre jour.

Nana : Je comprends mieux !

Tsuna : D'ailleurs merci pour ça Nao-chan.

Moi : Mais de rien, c'est normal cousin.

Un moment de silence reposant s'installa. Silence brisé par Tsuna qui s'étira.

Tsuna : En tout cas, cette journée m'a tuée ! Je monte !

Moi : Reborn, tu devrais le laisser tranquille ce soir…

Reborn : Hum... Double dose de devoirs demain alors…

Moi : Comme tu veux, c'est ton élève après tout.

L'hitman partit aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé et monta dans la chambre du châtain. 18h... La maison Sawada est à une demie-heure à pied de l'hôtel où vont séjourner mes hommes, et l'aéroport à un quart d'heure en voiture. Je partirais vers 18h45.

Moi : Tata, je vais prendre l'air un moment. Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner.

Nana : Tout va bien Naomi ?

Moi : Oui ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir à tout ça…

Nana : D'accord, ne tarde pas trop non plus.

Moi : Promis. Itekimasu !

Nana : Iterashai !

Je sortis de la maison paisible pour retrouver le dangereux monde de la mafia. 19h10, j'étais devant le point de rendez-vous mais personne d'autre en vue. Et cinq minutes plus tard deux grandes limousines noires et deux bus de la même couleur aux vitres teintées pointèrent le bout de leurs nez. Les véhicules italiens et français s'arrêtèrent devant moi et leurs passagers en descendirent.

Flavio : Boss ! Bonsoir.

Aldo/Saoko : Boss !

Moi : Bonsoir tout le monde. Ça a été le voyage ?

Flavio : Oui... A part pour ceux qui ont le mal des transports ! * regarde Saoko *

Saoko : * rougit à mort *

Moi : * ris * C'est vrai ! Désolée Saoko !

Saoko : C'est pas grave Boss, on a tous choisi de faire le voyage.

Moi: Oui, merci.

Aldo : Et si on rentrait ?

Moi : Oui. Je dois vous parler.

Tous : ?

Moi : J'ai réservé une salle de réunion. Même s'ils sont habitués aux mafieux ici, le réceptionniste m'a regardé de travers !

Flavio : En même temps, c'est rare une boss aussi jeune.

Moi : Oui. A part Uni des Giglio Nero je ne vois pas…

Flavio : Et le Decimo ?

Moi: Ça compte pas, il n'est pas encore boss... * rentre dans l'hôtel *

Flavio : *me suit en roulant des yeux *

Les autres : * suivent *

Nous entrons dans une immense salle luxueuse. Assez grande en tout cas pour accueillir la centaine d'hommes et de femme arrivé parles airs dans la soirée. Je m'assoie en bout de table, entourée par mes lieutenants. A ma droite, Flavio et Alessia. A ma gauche, Aldo et Saoko. En face de nous, tous nos hommes de France et d'Italie. Après une profonde inspiration, je pris la parole.

Moi : Bien. Votre arrivée annonce le dernier test pour le Néo Primo des Vongola…

* * *

_Ah ah ! J'adore vous embêter ^^ Attention, Naomi est sérieuse... _

_Reviews ? Promis ce sera moins long._


	6. Chapitre 5

_Re tout le monde !_

_Comme promis, me revoilà avec le chapitre 5._

_KHR ne m'appartient toujours pas…_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Tous : Hééé ?!

Aldo : Comment ça, le dernier test du Vongola, Boss ?

Moi : Le test final, celui de la force et du commandement en bataille. Reposez-vous bien cette nuit et dès demain j'aimerais que vous vous prépariez à vous battre. Je donnerais des précisions aux lieutenants qui vous expliqueront les détails demain matin. Dispersion ! Flavio, Alessia, Aldo, Saoko, Zoé, Alban, vous restez évidemment.

Les six : Oui !

Les autres mafieux quittèrent la salle pour monter dans chambres réservées pour l'occasion. Je reste seule avec mes plus proches amis. Zoé et Alban sont les lieutenants de la section française.

Moi : Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, passons aux détails... J'ai prévu de débarquer en plein cours en sixième heure en faisant semblant d'être des ennemis des Vongola.

Flavio : Sixième heure ? Ça nous laisse quelques heures pour nous préparer…

Moi : Oui. Je ferais en sorte que Tsuna ne me reconnaisse pas. Ça pourrait le démotiver.

Aldo : Évidemment !

Alessia : Le Nono des Vongola a apprit notre départ. Il prend le prochain avion pour le Japon.

Moi : Parfait ! Laissez la section japonaise s'occuper de sortir la dixième génération du collège et restez cachés. Personne ne se montre avant le signal.

Flavio : Et on sera où pendant ce temps ? On sera presque 250, Boss !

Moi : C'est ce dont je voulais vous parler. J'ai ici un plan du collège. Moi je serais près de l'entrée principale. Je veux l'un d'entre vous à chacun de ces postes. * montre des points sur la carte * Avec trente hommes discrets. Faites tout pour ne pas vous faire repérer. Compris ?

Flavio : * regarde les autres * Oui Boss.

Moi : Parfait. Des questions ?

Zoé : On a le droit d'utiliser les Flammes ?

Moi : Bien sûr ! C'est même recommandé.

Flavio : Et toi ?

Moi :... Je les utiliserais.

Tous sursautèrent. Si j'utilisais mes Flammes, un gros combat s'annonçait.

Moi : Bien, je vous laisse réfléchir sur ça. J'ai promis à ma tante de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Aldo : Enfin, il est déjà 21h…

Moi : Faut vite que je rentre alors ! Salut ! * pars *

Tous : A demain Boss !

Je rentre en courant à la maison mais Tata était déjà couchée. Je dû donc entrer par une fenêtre. Après un crochetage rapide et efficace, j'atterris dans la cuisine.

Reborn : * montre la fenêtre * Du travail de pro.

Moi : Reborn ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Reborn : Tu sais crocheter les serrures ?

Moi : Oui. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je ne fais pas que des choses très honnêtes…

Reborn : Oui et Iemitsu a l'air d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi mais il ne veut rien me dire.

Moi : Je suis une simple malfrat qui passe d'un pays à l'autre…

Reborn : c'est bizarre, je ne trouve rien sur toi dans les fichiers des Vongola. Comme si tu n'existais pas.

Moi : Je suis invisible pour la plupart des gens. C'est normal. Je suis fatiguée, à demain. * va dans la chambre *

Reborn : * marmonne * Je t'aurais, tu nous révéleras qui tu es, Naomi.

Dès le lendemain matin, je retourne à l'hôtel organiser les troupes. Mais tout avait été préparé dans les moindre détails par mes six lieutenants. Je trouvai mes hommes en train de nettoyer ou de s'entraîner avec leurs armes dans la cour arrière de l'hôtel, loin des regards indiscrets.

Moi : * siffle * Et bien au moins, je suis sûr que je peux vous faire confiance…

Flavio : Ah, _Bongiorno_, Boss !

Tous : * se retournent * Boss !

Moi : Salut tout le monde ! Puisqu'on a pas besoin de moi ici, je vais voir la section japonaise. Peut-être qu'il serait mieux qu'ils se joignent à vous.

Flavio : Bien. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Moi : J'y vais alors. A plus tard !

Cette rencontre sera importante pour la Famille. Pour la première fois depuis sa création, les sections des trois pays vont se retrouver physiquement au même endroit, sur le territoire de l'une d'entre elles. Je retrouve Norio et le reste de la section japonaise dans l'entrepôt qui nous sert de base, où avait eu lieu la mise en scène de notre enlèvement.

Norio : Boss ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici !

Moi : Oh, je t'en prie. Tu savais déjà que je viendrais aujourd'hui.

Norio : Ah ah, on ne peut rien te cacher ! Seulement, on ne peut pas se préparer ici…

Moi : J'ai vu ça, vous êtes surveillés…

Norio : Oui. Le Comité de Discipline rode par ici depuis l'autre jour.

Moi : Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de partir d'ici sans se faire repérer ?

Norio : Où est-ce que tu veux nous emmener ?

Moi : A l'hôtel.

Norio : * grimace * C'est risqué. Moi je m'entends bien avec les autres lieutenants mais si mes hommes font les fiers parce qu'ils sont sur leur territoire…

Moi : Cette rencontre risque de tourner au vinaigre. J'en suis bien consciente mais c'est nécessaire. Dans quelques heures, vous allez vous battre côte à côte.

Norio : On peut toujours se séparer en petits groupes et se retrouver à l'hôtel.

Moi : Très bonne idée. Je vais avec Akihide dans la voiture.

Norio : On y met le matériel ?

Moi : Tu as tout compris. Au boulot !

Norio : Oui boss ! Vous avez entendu vous autres !? Les armes dans la voiture et vite ! Ensuite on se sépare en groupes de cinq et on se retrouve discrètement à l'hôtel de nos homologues étrangers !

Tous : Hai ! * se mettent au boulot dans un énorme brouhaha *

Akihide : Dois-je vous raccompagner, Boss ?

Moi : Oui. Merci Akihide.

Akihide : Alors, en route !

A peine une heure plus tard, retour à la case départ.

Flavio : Ah, Norio ! Ça faisait longtemps.

Norio : Salut Flavio. Oui en effet, tout se passe bien ?

Flavio : Comme sur des roulettes.

Norio : Où sont les autres ?

Flavio : Un peu plus loin, ils s'entraînent.

Norio : Ça te dis qu'on les rejoignent ?

Flavio : Ouais. Tu viens Boss ?

Moi : Non, merci. N'oubliez pas de vous reposer aussi.

Les deux : Promis ! * partent *

Moi : Bande de gamins…

La plupart de ma famiglia se battait avec des armes ''basiques'' mais pour les lieutenants c'était différent. Ils utilisaient eux aussi des armes tels que les pistolets pour Flavio, Alban et Norio, les poignards et les couteaux pour Saoko et Aldo et même le katana pour Alessia ou les dagues de Zoé, mais ils usaient aussi parfois de leurs Flammes, quand je leur en donnait l'autorisation. Cette restriction permettait de cacher notre lien avec les Vongola, de nous cacher dans l'ombre bien que personne ne connaisse notre Famille. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça. Mais tout changera, bientôt… Midi sonna et tous se précipitèrent sans attendre vers la salle à manger. Le repas fut joyeux, on en oubliait presque que nous serions sur le champs de bataille dans moins de deux heures et demie.

Moi : Le mélange entre les sections à l'air de bien se passer.

Flavio : Oui, et cela grâce à toi.

Norio : Tu as eu une bonne idée en nous faisant communiquer à distance depuis le début.

Moi : Je l'ai permis surtout aux lieutenants…

Aldo : Détrompe-toi, certains ont l'air de se connaître depuis un bout de temps !

Saoko : Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient content d'''enfin se rencontrer en vrai'' !

Moi : Bon, tant mieux alors.

Norio : Faisons du bon boulot cet après-midi !

Il s'était levé en disant ça, faisant se taire les conversations et tourner les regard vers lui. La Brume se rassit, rouge pivoine. Les murmures reprirent dans la pièce, plus tendus.

Moi : Bah bravo…

Norio : Désolé Boss.

Moi : * soupire * Je m'en occupe. * me lève * S'il-vous-plait ! Écoutez, je sais que vous devez tous vous poser des questions sur l'opération d'aujourd'hui et c'est légitime. Mais pour l'instant j'aimerais que vous vous reposiez. Être tendu tout le temps n'apporterait rien de bon pour la suite.

Un air de culpabilité flotta dans l'air et un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage.

Moi : Alors, détendez-vous pour le moment. Vous pourrez me poser toute les questions que vous voulez après le repas. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de repas et bonne chance pour la suite. * me rassis *

Flavio : Bravo Boss.

Norio : Encore une preuve que tu es la meilleure !

Moi : * genée * Ah ah, merci les gars. Je ne mérite pas tant d'éloges…

Les lieutenants : Bien sûr que si !

Le repas reprit son cours, joyeux et plaisantin. L'heure fatidique approchait. Tous s'étaient mit en place une demie-heure plus tôt. Dix hommes de la section japonaise dont la lieutenant Rei, armés, s'approchaient furtivement de la classe de Tsuna. Cachée derrière le mur le l'entrée, je fis le point sur mes sensations. Je savais que tout se passerait bien. Tout le monde était prêt, même impatient de commencer. Ça faisait si longtemps que ma Famille n'avait pas eu de combat de groupe comme celui-ci ! Moi-même j'étais sereine, cachée sous ma grande cape bleue nuit frappée du blason de la _Piuma Family._ Un grand fracas venant de la salle de classe donna le signal. Ils étaient entrés…

* * *

_Voilà ! Fini !_

_Reviews pour la suite (j'en demande juste une ou deux T.T)_


	7. Gueulante

Bon, écoutez tout le monde...

Je vous adore. Mais franchement, hein ! Je vous adore parce que je sais que le début de ma fic a plu. J'adore parler avec vous, répondre à des reviews... Et oui je le fais pour toutes.

Mais voilà, encore faut-il qu'il y AI des reviews. Je pense que c'est le problème de beaucoup d'auteur(e)s et j'avoue que moi-même je commente rarement ce que je lis mais je vais changer ça. S'il vous plaît, on a tous besoin de savoir si notre travail plaît toujours au bout de quelques chapitres.

Même si ça ne vous plaît pas, dites-le ! Qu'on clôture définitivement une daube, je ne sais pas moi ! Sinon, dites-nous que vous voulez la suite (comme ma Beta Reader qui elle exige carrément). C'est comme ça qu'on prend encore plus de plaisir à écrire.

Vous savez quoi ? Naturellement, je suis quelqu'un de très calme. Trop. Je m'énerve rarement. Mais là, y'en a marre.

Je développe.

Ça fait environ trois mois que j'ai posté le chapitre 5, vous me suivez ? Je n'ai pas eu UNE réaction sur ce chapitre et les deux précédant. Pourtant on arrive à un moment crucial de l'histoire ! 5 est un chiffre qui me poursuit puisque c'est le nombre de reviews sur cette fic. Étonnant non ?

Beaucoup d'auteur(e)s font ce que je fais actuellement. Il y a des raisons. On n'écrit pas que pour nous, sinon on se contenterait de papier.

J'ai trois projets en cours, dont deux concernant le Primo (complètement déjanté cela va de soi) mais je ne suis pas sûre de les poster si ça continu.

Donc voilà, j'ai fini. Petite information maintenant. A vous attendre, à l'heure où j'écris ça je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre** 9**. Donc, comme je suis gentille, une review minimum par chapitre pour avoir la suite. En bien ou en mal je m'en contre-fout !

A plus les gens !


	8. Chapitre 6

_Bon, pour les yeux doux d'Akuuma Tsukeshine, voici le chapitre 6 ! X-D_

_Comme toujours, KHR ne m'appartient pas… * va pleurer dans son coin *_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Un grand fracas venant de la salle de classe donna le signal. Ils étaient entrés…

Emishi : * pointe son arme sur la classe * Où sont Sawada Tsunayoshi et ses Gardiens ?

Prof : Q-q-que ? M-mafia !? * pense * Ils sont si jeunes… Sont-ils vraiment là pour…

Tsuna : Hiiiiii !

Toutes les armes se tournèrent vers le Vongola qui se tue immédiatement.

Gokudera : * se lève * Laissez le Juudaime tranquille !

Tsuna réfléchit à toute vitesse. La vie de ses Gardiens était aussi en jeu.

Reborn : Je vais chercher Ryohei et Hibari… * part *

Tsuna : Gokudera-kun, abunai ! * le plaque au sol *

Un balle siffla près de ses oreilles. La Tempête venait d'échapper de peu à la mort.

Gokudera : Là ça suffit ! * sort ses dynamites *

Tsuna : Gokudera-kun, arrête ! Pas dans la classe, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un.

Ryohei : Sawada !

Hibari : Herbivore…

Mukuro : Kufufu, il semblerait qu'on ne m'ait pas prévenu de la petite fête ?

Tsuna : Les gars… * passe en Hyper Mode * On sort.

Élève : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore Tsunaze ?

Les Vongola entraînèrent leurs ennemis dans la cour, où je les attendais de pied ferme. Tous les élèves s'étaient précipités aux fenêtres. Yamamoto dégaina son katana.

Moi : Je crois que tout le monde est là, commençons… Sawada Tsunayoshi, il semblerait que tu m'aie volé le poste qui me revenait de droit !

Tsuna : Qui es-tu et de quoi parle-tu ?

Moi : De quoi je parle ? Regarde-toi, cette Flamme sur ton front montre bien de quoi je parle !

Tsuna : …

Moi : J'étais promu au Dixième poste des Vongola mais au dernier moment ils t'ont choisi toi ! * sors mon arc de Flammes * Tout cela parce qu'ils ne prennent pas de femme comme boss à moins d'y être obligé…

Tsuna : On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, à moi non plus.

Moi : Mais si je te bats, toi et tes Gardiens, ils verront qui est digne de succéder au Nono… * tire *

Les 250 hommes qui m'accompagnaient entrèrent et les Gardiens se jetèrent en avant, protégeant leur boss. Pendant ce temps, je maintenais le-dit boss à distance avec mes flèches de Flammes du Ciel... Enfin presque. Un des liserais bleus de Flamme de Pluie, parsemant le orange du Ciel, effleura la joue de Tsuna, l'anesthésiant immédiatement.

Tsuna : * touche sa joue * Qu'est-ce que… ?

Moi : Et oui ! Ma Flamme est plus spéciale que tes Flammes du Ciel pures. * enflamme ma main * Elles ne te font pas penser à quelque chose ?

Tsuna : … Les Flammes de la Fureur…

Moi : C'est ça ! Sauf que le déséquilibre ne se fait pas avec la Tempête mais avec la Pluie.

Tsuna : …

Se propulsant avec ses Flammes, il combla la distance qui nous séparait. Il se prépara à frapper mais son poing fut stoppé par une paire de dagues crépitante de Foudre.

Moi : Zoé, pousse-toi tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui !

Zoé : On est là pour te protéger Boss. Au péril de notre vie.

Moi : Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous faire tuer ! Je ne le permettrais pas !

Tsuna : * se recule * Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le Kyudaime t'as soutenu…

Moi : ?

Zoé : Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule à regarder s'il ne t'arrive rien. Regarde autour de toi. Le Vongola aussi.

Tsuna et moi laissons un moment nos ''différents'' de côté pour observer le champs de bataille. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient un instant de répit, mes lieutenants tournaient le regard vers moi, cherchant le danger. C'était la même chose du côté des Gardiens Vongola, TOUS les Gardiens.

Tsuna : On n'est pas si différant, toi et moi.

Moi : Hein ?

Tsuna : Ceux qui se battent pour nous tiennent énormément à nous. Certains ont une drôle de façon de le montrer mais ils nous protègent à leur façon. Tu es non seulement leur boss, mais aussi leur amie, je me trompe ?

Moi : … Non, tu as raison.

Tsuna : On ne veut pas qu'ils soit blessés. Qu'ils meurent est inconcevable. Ils nous protègent autant que nous les protégeons, il ne faut jamais l'oublier. Ils sont venus d'eux même, sans y être obligé, n'est-ce-pas ?

Moi : * arme mon arc près de sa tête, réprime un sourire * Une flèche à bout portant, tu pense que ça fait quoi ? (C'est bien Tsuna, tu dépasse toutes mes espérances.)

Tsuna : * se recule * Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne venir que maintenant ? Ça fait plus d'un an maintenant que Reborn est arrivé.

Moi : Le temps de les réunir…

Tsuna : Ça, c'est un mensonge…

Moi : * tire * Zoé, retourne te battre, tu vas me gêner.

Zoé : Oui Boss ! * s'éloigne *

Plus loin, les équipes de Norio et d'Alessia se battaient contre Hibari, qui prenait facilement le dessus. Je voulais les aider un peu. Le Nuage me tournait le dos et son boss était entre nous deux. Très bien, je vise Tsuna qui évite ma flèche. A mon sourire et l'alerte de son Hyper Intuition, le Ciel des Vongola comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose et se retourne vivement. Les Flammes tirées de mon arc se dirigeaient à toute allure vers le Gardien.

Tsuna : Hibari-san !

Le cri du châtain l'alerta et le Nuage se retourna alors vers nous. En une fraction de seconde, il réussit à dévier la flèche qui lui effleura quand même l'épaule droite. Alessia profita de la distraction et attaqua. Mon cousin, trop concentré sur son Gardien, ne me vit pas m'approcher à un mètre de lui et tirer au niveau de sa tê fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, faisant se tourner vers nous tous les Gardiens. Hibari, qui avait d'abord réussi à bloquer maladroitement l'attaque de mon Lieutenant, fut prit en traître par Norio qui l'assomma.

Alessia : Maintenant il faut le surveiller, ne pas le quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

Mafieux : Oui !

Norio : Boss ! Ça va ?

Moi : Bah ouais. C'est pas moi qui vient d'être arrêté par un mur… * désigne Tsuna *

Tsuna : * embrumé par la Pluie * Je connais ce genre d'humour. Et cet homme, c'est celui qui a enlevé Lambo et Nao-chan…

Moi : Allez debout Decimo, je suis sûre que tu as bien assimilé mes Flammes.

Un grand vent ainsi que le bruit des palmes d'un hélicoptère se fit sentir.

Moi : * cri pour me faire entendre * Cessez le combat immédiatement !

L'engin se posa derrière nous et, avant que le moteur ne se coupe, ma capuche tomba sur les épaules. Les Lieutenants se réunirent autour de moi. Je fis disparaître mon arc quand un vieil homme bien connu sortit de l'appareil.

Moi : Nono ! Bienvenu !

Tsuna : Nao-chan… Kyudaime…

Nono : Bonjour Naomi. Hé bien Tsunayoshi-kun, tu m'as l'air en bien mauvaise posture…

Tsuna : * réagit pour de vrai * Kyudaime !

Yamamoto: Tsuna !

Gokudera : Juudaime ! * l'aide à se relever *

Tsuna : Les gars… Kyudaime, que faites-vous ici ?

Nono : On m'a avertit de la fin de la mission de cette jeune fille et je voulais y assister. Il semblerait que j'arrive au bon moment…

Moi : Nono, si je puis me permettre, Tsuna a accomplit tous les tests avec succès.

Nono : Même celui-ci ? Excuse-moi mais je viens de le voir se faire battre à plate couture.

Moi : Je n'ai jamais mit dans les critères de réussite qu'il devait me vaincre. Je peux lire dans ses pensées donc c'était peut-être trop compliqué mais il aurait fini par me mettre à terre quand même. Et puis il ne s'est pas prit entièrement mon attaque, il en a absorbé une partie. N'est-ce-pas Tsuna ?

Tsuna : …

Moi : Je suis impressionnée car malgré la quantité de Flamme qui t'a touchée, tu es encore capable de tenir debout. Enfin, tu m'as prouvé à quel point tu tenais à tes Gardiens. Tous tes Gardiens. D'ailleurs, ils t'ont tous suivis aussi, ce qui confirme que tu as réussi à les amadouer et vu le caractère de certains c'est un véritable exploit.

Nono : Je vois…

Moi : Et puis, si je l'avais battu, les Gardiens auraient laissé leurs combats et les alliés seraient descendus plus tôt pour s'allier contre moi. * regarde vers l'entrée du bâtiment *

Enma : Tsuna-kun ! Tout va bien ?

Tsuna : Enma-kun ! Oui, c'est bon.

Nono : Je ne m'opposerais pas à ton jugement. Tu m'as présenté de bons arguments et j'ai confiance en ton professionnalisme. Même si tu avais parié gros sur cette mission…

Flavio : Comment ça ? Boss !

Moi : Ne me lance pas ce regard accusateur Flavio. Un contrat n'est jamais à sens unique.

Tsuna : Nao-chan, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on te retrouve en boss de la mafia.

Moi : J'ai beaucoup de choses à expliquer à tout le monde. Mais partons d'ici, ce sera mieux. Norio-kun ?

Norio : Oui. Je sais où je dois vous emmener… Les gars, on rentre !

Moi : Viens Tsuna.

Tsuna : Bien sûr.

Nous partons vers une destination toute tracée : Les entrepôts…

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Comme toujours, reviews ?_


	9. Chapitre 7

_Ouh la la ! Je suis désolée !_

_En fait je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a un chapitre que j'aurais dû poster bien avant ! (ça fait presque cinq mois depuis la review d'Akuuma Tsukeshine, vous dire !)_

_Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont commenté et qui continue de suivre ma fic. J'ai reçu de bons conseils et je m'y atèle dès maintenant !_

_Dans le coup vous avez sûrement remarqué que je suis restée un mois inactive…_

_Bon allez, on y retourne !_

_KHR est toujours à Amano-sensei._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Nous partons vers une destination toute tracée : Les entrepôts… Arrivés à destination, toutes les conversations enjouées se turent. Nous passons devant eux sans même nous en rendre compte, trop concentrés sur la conversation à venir. Seule Rei, la lieutenant de la section japonaise, s'arrêta pour informer ses hommes.

Rei : Il y a une autre salle mieux aménagée pour ce genre de chose un peu plus loin, nous y allons. Mais, vous, restez ici.

Kinaki : Mais, Rei-sama… Nous aussi, nous avons des choses à entendre !

Moi : On vous appellera quand la conversation vous concernera.

Kinaki : Boss…

Tsuna : Et si on commençait par ça justement ?

Moi : * soupire * Tu as raison, c'est mieux.

Les Gardiens, les Lieutenants, le Nono, Tsuna et moi nous retrouvons au milieu d'un cercle formé par mes hommes et ceux des Vongola.

Moi : Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Une idée Tsuna ?

Tsuna : J'ai quelques questions pour toi. Qui es-tu vraiment ?

Moi : Naomi, boss de la Piuma Family, famille créée par mes soins.

Tsuna : * hoche la tête *

Nono : Naomi, tu devrais certainement leur parler du ''pari'' que nous avions fait.

Moi : * penaud * Pour cela, je dois d'abord tout mettre au clair sur ma mission.

Tsuna : Nous t'écoutons.

Moi : L'autre jour, le Nono est venu me voir au Quartier Général de la Famiglia et nous avons eu une entrevue entre boss…

Flavio : A ce moment… Je m'en souviens. Il t'a murmuré quelque chose et tu as complètement changé d'attitude. Tu nous as viré de la salle de réunion.

Moi : Et je m'en excuse à présent. Mais il y a des choses que même vous, mes Lieutenants, ne devez savoir à propos de mon rôle chez les Vongola. Et le sujet ''Tsuna'' en fait partie mais puisque que vous ne m'avez pas encore arrêtée, je suppose que je peux à présent en parler. * regarde le Nono *

Nono : Allons Naomi, cesse d'être aussi formelle. Si nous devons faire des révélations, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! Même pour notre lien, amical je veux dire.

Moi : Oui, tu as raison. Ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté de te vouvoyer quand nous étions seuls.

Tsuna : Nao-chan !

Moi : Ah, oui, excuse-moi. Pendant la réunion, Timotheo m'a parlé d'une mission qu'il souhaitait que j'effectue car j'étais celle qui connaissait le mieux Tsuna et qui avait de nombreux contacts au Japon.

Tsuna : Qui était ?

Moi : De tester tes compétences, rien de plus, rien de moins. Aucun détail n'est laissé au hasard quand il s'agit de l'Héritier Vongola. J'avais le choix des critères, de la méthode et du temps que ça prendrait. Je devais agir en secret pour éviter tout risque de fuite…

Aldo : Quoi ?! Même à nous, tes Lieutenants, tu ne nous fais pas confiance ?

Moi : Ce n'ai pas moi qui donne les ordres, Aldo ! Pas ceux-là…

Tous : …

Moi : Ensuite, nous avions parlé d'un certain pari. En fait, c'est une décision qui a été prise avant la création de la Famille. Si jamais Tsuna devient le Dixième, la _Piuma Family_ aura droit à son indépendance complète et à une place parmi les alliée des Vongola, sinon elle sera démantelée et ses membres répartis dans les différents sections des Vongola. C'était ça, le deal. C'est pour ça que cette mission était décisive pour notre Famille.

Alban : Mais, boss !

Moi : Je sais, vous n'y pouvez rien. Toute cette histoire est entièrement ma faute.

Alban : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. T'as pas l'air de comprendre un truc.

Moi : Hein ?

Alban : On est ici aujourd'hui parce que tu es la seule que nous suivrons. C'est toi notre chef, et personne d'autre. Même pas les Vongola. On est avec toi _ad eternam_ !

Moi : Tous ? Même après tout ça ?

Tous : * acquiescent, sourient *

Moi : Merci les amis. Bon, si vous le voulez bien, je dois m'entretenir en privé avec mes Lieutenants et les haut-gradés Vongola. A plus tard ! * pars *

Nous nous séparons pour de bon de nos hommes pour atterrir dans un entrepôt où trônait une immense table. Tout le monde prit place autour.

Moi : Bien, pour commencer, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de refaire les présentations. Je suis Naomi, boss de la _Piuma Family_, en possession d'une partie du Sang des Vongola et de la Flamme de la Sérénité.

Tsuna : Le Sang des Vongola ?

Gokudera : La Flamme de la Sérénité ?

Moi : Oui. Tsuna, tu connais déjà ma Flamme. * la fais apparaître * Une Flamme du Ciel déséquilibrée par une portion plus importante de Flamme de la Pluie. Tu as déjà entendu parler de ce phénomène, Gokudera-kun ?

Gokudera : Oui… Quand j'étudiais les Flammes dans le futur. Et nous y avons été confronté face à Xanxus. Sa Flamme est déséquilibrée avec la Flamme de la Tempête.

Moi : C'est ça. Pour en revenir au Sang des Vongola… Norio-kun, j'ai besoin d'une Source de Brume.

Norio : Avec plaisir Boss.

La jeune Brume fit sortir une boule de ses Flammes qui vint flotter entre nous deux. J'y joignis ma Flamme du Ciel et elles commencèrent à changer de forme. Un arbre généalogique se forma au milieu de la table. A son sommet, le nom de Giotto apparu.

Moi : Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu fais partie de la descendance directe du Primo. Ce que l'on sait moins, c'est que la femme de Giotto a donné naissance à des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. On sait, d'après des recherches, que le Sang des Vongola se transmet étrangement mal chez les filles de la famille. Bizarrement, le fils de Giotto eu une descendance entièrement constituée d'enfants uniques, que des garçons. C'est de cette branche dont tu es issu.

Tsuna : Je vois… Et donc toi, tu es une des descendantes de la fille de Giotto, n'est-ce-pas ?

Moi : Exactement. C'est pour cela que le Sang n'est pas entier chez moi, contrairement au tien.

Tsuna : * se gratte la joue * C'est compliqué quand même…

Moi : * ris * Fais gaffe, Reborn va t'interroger dessus quand on rentrera !

Reborn : * lueur de malice dans les yeux *

Tsuna : Ah ! Oh non… Reborn, s'il-te-plait.

Reborn : Mais j'ai rien dit moi.

Moi : Ah la la, ça sert de lire dans les pensées quand même…

Reborn/Tsuna : * me regardent * ?

Moi : Hyper Intuition. Propre au Sang des Vongola. Elle se manifeste sous plusieurs formes selon les personnes. Moi c'est une sorte de télépathie.

Reborn : Donc, ce n'est pas comme celle de Tsuna ?

Moi : Non. Mais je peux quand même prévoir les actions de mes adversaires. Passons !

Yamamoto : En fait, à part que tu sois la cousine de Tsuna et ce que tu viens de nous dire, on ne sait presque rien de toi…

Moi : Tu veux en savoir un peu plus ? OK. Je suis née ici, au Japon. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 9 ans et depuis ce temps-là je n'ai jamais cessé de m'amuser à me sauver de chez mes familles d'accueil. A force de cavaler dans tous les sens, mon nom de famille à disparu. A 15 ans, on m'a envoyé dans une famille française. Ils avaient des origines italiennes et vivaient en Sicile six mois par ans. C'est là, lors d'une petite escapade en ville, que j'ai rencontré les Vongola.

Nono : On m'a amené cette jeune fille parce qu'elle s'était infiltrée dans les jardins du manoir. Depuis, elle ne nous a jamais quittée.

Moi : J'ai fêté mes 16 ans trois mois plus tard.

Nono : On a fait quelques recherches sur elle, mais…

Moi : Tout ce qu'ils m'ont apprit, c'est que la vraie identité de Sawada Ieyatsu c'était Giotto, dit Vongola Primo. A ce moment-là, je connaissais déjà mon arbre généalogique par cœur.

Nono : Dès que j'ai su son ascendance, nous lui avons fait passer des tests pour la succession Vongola.

Tsuna : Alors cette partie-là était vraie…

Moi : Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Si tu as déduit autre chose de mes paroles, je ne garanti plus que ce soit la vérité.

Tsuna : Maline.

Moi : Hé hé ! * fière *

Nono : En temps que descendante de Giotto, elle avait la priorité sur tous les autres prétendants au titre de Decimo. Et j'avais le soutien de Iemitsu.

Moi : On ne m'avait pas dit que cet entraînement servait à me préparer au poste de boss. Quand je l'ai apprit, je suis allée voir Timotheo et j'ai catégoriquement refusé. Il a tenté de me raisonner jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que je connaissais quelqu'un avec plus de Sang. Et je lui ai parlé de toi, Tsuna. Quand tonton a vu la partie de l'arbre vous concernant, les yeux lui sont sortit de la tête !

Nono : Je n'étais pas en reste non plus ! Ça paraissait tellement… Invraisemblable. Mais puisque je ne voyais pas Naomi ailleurs qu'en boss, je lui ai proposé de créer sa propre Famille, qui resterait secrète jusqu'à ses 18 ans, l'ombre des Vongola.

Moi : C'est là qu'est née la _Piuma Family_, en référence à mon sautoir attrape-rêve que je portais avant. Piuma veut dire plume en italien. Tu te souviens de ce collier ?

Tsuna : Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

Moi : Il attend patiemment quelques décennies, bien à l'abri, que je doive passer le pouvoir à la prochaine génération.

Tsuna : Le trésor de la Famille, hein ?

Moi : Exactement !

Yamamoto : Waouh…

Gokudera : Quelle histoire…

Moi : Autre chose ?

Tsuna : Qui était au courant de ta mission ?

Moi : Avant que je n'arrive au Japon, personne. Puis Flavio m'a contacté et tous les autres ont su qu'il y avait une mission donnée par les Vongola mais rien de plus. Bianchi a entendu notre conversation mais elle croit que je suis dans les hauts postes des Vongola qui m'ont envoyée te tester. Tonton se doute que je ne suis pas passée dire bonjour… Et puis j'avais légèrement parlé à Norio-kun pour lui expliquer pourquoi je voulais qu'on organise mon propre enlèvement.

Norio : D'ailleurs le plan s'est déroulé exactement comme tu l'avais prévu.

Moi : Évidemment. Tout avait été minutieusement calculé. Déjà pour ta sécurité…

Aldo : Et elle est repartie !

Zoé : C'est bon Boss. Si on ne peut pas veiller à notre propre sécurité, comment on fait pour s'occuper de la tienne ?

Tsuna : Je soutiens Nao-chan de ce côté là. Certains ne font pas attention à leur vie pour le bien-être de leur boss.

Moi : Tout à fait. Je vois qu'on connaît le même genre de personne.

Reborn : Il y a une dernière chose que je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé quand j'ai cherché des renseignements sur Naomi. Plus important, elle a l'air d'être dans les hautes sphères de la mafia mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle. Pourquoi ?

Moi : Tu as certainement dû chercher Sawada Naomi, elle n'a jamais existé.

Nono : Tous les renseignements la concernant ont été enfoui quand nous avons créé la _Piuma Family. _Pour éviter que l'on sache qu'une vraie Famille, même non déclarée, soit dirigée par une enfant.

Reborn : Enfouis au point que je ne puisse pas y avoir accès ?

Nono : Oui. Il n'y a que Iemitsu et moi qui savons où sont ces dossiers.

Moi : Satisfaits ?

Tsuna : Oui.

Reborn : Grumbl…

Moi : Alors je vous propose de retourner auprès de nos amis.

La proposition fut vivement acceptée et nous retournons là où nous avions laissé nos hommes (Mukuro et Hibari, jugeant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant dans le coin, partirent).

* * *

_Voilà, les explications sont terminées. Naomi a enfin dévoilée tous ses secrets._

… _Reviews obligatoires._


	10. Chapitre 8

_Mon dieu, j'ai cru ne jamais écrire ce chapitre !_

_Comme toujours, KHR appartiens à Amano-sensei._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Au final, nous avions passé toute la soirée à discuter avec nos Familles respectives. Mais Tsuna avait fini par me poser une question dérangeante.

Tsuna : Au fait, Nao-chan, tu n'arrête pas d'en parler mais tu ne nous as pas expliqué. Quel est ton rôle premier chez les Vongola ?

Moi : … La réponse ne va pas te plaire…

Tsuna : Dis toujours.

Moi : Hitman…

Tsuna : QUOI ?!

Moi : Je te l'avais bien dit…

Tsuna : M-m-mais, tu veux dire, comme Reborn ? Avec les pistolets et tout ?

Moi : Non, mon arc est beaucoup plus discret. Du moins celui que j'avais au début. Mais pour la même fonction.

Tsuna : Tu tue des gens ?

Moi : …

Trois jours étaient passés depuis lors, et Reborn ''avait'' 10 ans. Bien que ma mission soit terminée, je restais avec ma famille. Aucune envie de remettre les pieds en Italie. D'ailleurs, le meilleur hitman en parlait avec moi dans la cuisine.

Reborn : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Si j'y retourne, les policiers me trouveront et me ramèneront à Rome, la nouvelle résidence de ma famille d'accueil.

Reborn : Tu ne les aime pas ?

Moi : Pas vraiment. Et puis, je veux rester près des Vongola. Et plus particulièrement de la Dixième Génération.

Reborn : Je vois…

Moi : En fait, mes hommes n'ont pas envie de repartir si vite non plus.

Nana : * s'approche * Si tu veux vraiment rester, je peux te prendre ici. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Moi : Ce serait génial Tata !

Nana : Même si notre lien de sang est faible, il devrait être suffisant pour qu'on ai le droit de te garder ici, non ?

Moi : Tu parle d'adoption là ?

Nana : Hum, en effet.

Moi : * lui saute au cou * Ouiiii, c'est trop bien ! Merci Tata !

Nana : Alala, quelle soudaine énergie !

Ça, c'était la première bonne nouvelle de la journée. Vers 17h, nous voyons débarquer Tsuna et ses amis, tout sourire.

Tsuna : Tadaima !

Nana/moi : Okairi !

Tsuna : Ah, Nao-chan ! Attrape ! * me lance des feuilles *

Moi : * les attrape * C'est quoi ? * déplie les feuilles * Tes tests ?! Non mais t'es sérieux ?

Reborn : Que ce passe-t-il ? * se penche au dessus de mon épaule * 49… 47… 52…

Moi : Bravo Tsuna, ça c'est de l'évolution de note !

Nana : Bravo Tsu-kun ! Continue tes efforts.

Gokudera : Le Juudaime est le meilleur, comme toujours !

Tsuna : Ah ah ah, tout ça c'est grâce à toi Nao-chan. Tu m'as bien aidée pour réviser. Reborn aussi.

Reborn : T'es quand même toujours nul, Dame-Tsuna.

Moi : C'est vrai que c'est pas encore ça mais… Normalement il aurait dû avoir 9 en maths.

Tsuna : Je vous entends vous savez…

Nana : * frappe dans ses mains * Pour fêter ça, vous restez tous dîner ! D'accord ?

Tous : Oui !

Lambo : Mwahaha ! Lambo-san veut des takoyaki !

Nana : D'accord, d'accord. * part dans la cuisine * Naomi, Tsuna, je vais avoir besoin de quelques ingrédients. Vous pouvez vous en charger ?

Tsuna/moi : Oui Kaa-san/Tata !

Nana : Merci, je vous fais une liste.

Gokudera : Juudaime, je vous accompagne !

Yamamoto : Je vais prévenir mon père que je dîne ici ce soir.

Ryohei : Je vais chercher Kyoko A L'EXTREME !

Tsuna : Ah ah, d'accord les gars. Gokudera-kun, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que tu nous accompagne…

Gokudera : Mais j'insiste ! C'est mon rôle de bras droit !

Moi : * pose une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna * Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Tsuna : * soupire * J'ai encore perdu, c'est ça ?

Moi : * acquiesce *

Tsuna : Bon, en avant alors…

Nana : Tenez, voici la liste de ce que vous devez ramener.

Moi : * prends la liste * Merci Tata.

Tout le monde sortit de la maison, qui redevint soudainement calme. Nana s'autorisa un profond soupire.

Reborn : Que ce passe-t-il Mamma ?

Nana : Ils grandissent si vite tous…

Reborn : * regarde la porte fermée * Oui, je suppose…

En ville, notre trio rencontra Chrome en pleine course elle aussi. On lui expliqua le programme de la soirée en l'invitant.

Chrome : Dois-je aussi prévenir Mukuro-sama ?

Moi : Je suis sûre que Tata sera ravie de le revoir !

Chrome : * s'incline * Bien, à ce soir alors.

Tsuna : Nao-chan, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

Moi : * roule des yeux * Mukuro-kun n'est pas si méchant. Et ta mère l'aime bien.

Tsuna : C'est pas une raison…

Le soir arriva très vite, amenant tous les invités à la maison des Sawada. Reborn avait même réussit à faire venir Hibari, Kusakabe et certains ex-arcobaleno. Et même…

Iemitsu : * complètement bourré * Ah ~ Je suis si fière de toi, mon fils ~

Lal : Iemitsu ! La soirée n'a même pas encore commencé !

Tsuna : * le regarde faire, soupire * Reborn, c'était obligé qu'il soit là ?

Reborn : C'est ton père. Et le Conseillé Externe de la _Familia._

Tsuna : Reborn !

Yamamoto : * arrive * Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'apporte des sushis de mon vieux !

Tsuna : * va l'aider * Super Yamamoto !

Nana : Ala, que c'est gentil Takeshi-kun !

Yamamoto : Ah ah, ce n'est rien, vraiment.

Nana : Allez, tout le monde à table.

Un repas joyeux ponctué des illusions de Mukuro, des bêtises des uns et des autres, des cris de Tsuna et des tirs de Reborn. En milieu de soiré, on sonna à la porte.

Moi : Laisse Tata, j'y vais. * me lève *

Tous se turent, sur leur garde. Gokudera et Yamamoto entouraient déjà leur boss, prêt à l'attaque. Quand j'ouvris la porte, un grand sourire se plaqua sur mes lèvres.

Moi : Flavio, Aldo, Alessia ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Flavio : On a entendu dire qu'il y avait du sacré grabuge ici, alors on est venu voir si tu allais bien.

Moi : Oh oui, on fait juste une petite fête ! * plus bas * Mais bon, on est entouré de mafieux surtout…

Aldo : Je vois, alors rien à craindre.

Moi : Vous voulez rester ?

Aldo : Oh non, je sens qu'il y a déjà pas mal de monde !

Nana : Naomi ! Qui est-ce ?

Moi : Des amis à moi qui s'inquiétaient du bruit.

Nana : Fais les entrer.

Moi : * regarde les trois * Je crois que, de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Mes Lieutenants soupirèrent mais se joignirent aux festivités dans le salon. Ils se mirent à transpirer quand ils virent le foutoir qu'était devenu la maison. Confettis et cotillons répandus partout, trucs gluant collés aux murs et au plafond (Mukuro), plats reversés sur la table, le chef du CEDEF étendu à même le sol, conneries qui avaient recommencé depuis belles lurettes et j'en passe. Les Vongola sont vraiment de drôles de mafieux…

Alessia : Et c'est pour quoi tout ça ?

Moi : Tsuna a ramené des meilleures notes que d'habitude. Bon, c'est pas la moyenne, mais c'est toujours ça !

Les trois : Heu… Y'a vraiment besoin d'un bazar pareil ?

Moi : * grand sourire * Ouais, c'est pas une fête correcte sinon.

La soirée continua. En début de matinée (1h00-2h00) Mukuro partit de la résidence, sa compagne endormie dans les bras.

Mukuro : On va rentrer Tsunayoshi, Chrome est fatiguée. * s'incline * Au revoir. * disparaît dans un nuage de brume *

Nana : Mukuro-kun est déjà partit ?

Tsuna : Oui, Chrome s'est endormie.

Nana : Vous devriez peut-être tous faire pareil.

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent les uns après les autres. Pour la peine, Iemitsu restera sur le parquet cette nuit. Le lendemain, Tsuna, ses deux Gardiens les plus proches ainsi que Kyoko s'inquiétaient. Chrome était distante. Pas effacée, comme d'habitude, distante. Lointaine, comme si quelque chose la tracassait sérieusement. Le professeur dû la reprendre plusieurs fois avant de la faire réagir. C'est pour ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le toit à la pause de midi.

Tsuna : Chrome, tout va bien ?

Chrome : Boss…

Kyoko : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Chrome-chan ?

Gokudera : C'est encore l'autre abruti, c'est ça ?

Chrome : Mukuro-sama… Mukuro-sama est… Bizarre, depuis ce matin.

Yamamoto : Comment ça ?

Chrome : Et bien… C'est comme s'il voulait vraiment détruire les Vongola aujourd'hui.

Reborn : Détruire les Vongola ?

Tsuna : Reborn !

Chrome : Oui. Il a la même rage que Deamon Spade. Il est prêt à tout.

* * *

_Bon bah voilà.Un chapitre plutôt calme pour enchaîner sur quelque chose de plus grave._

_Dites-moi, vous pensez qu'il arrive quoi à Mukuro ?_

_Ou laissez simplement un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic._

_Arrivederci !_


	11. Chapitre 9

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Bon, je vous préviens, on approche de la fin. Même si on dirait pas._

_Sûr ceux, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Reborn : Détruire les Vongola ?_

_Tsuna : Reborn !_

_Chrome : Oui. Il a la même rage que Deamon Spade. Il est prêt à tout._

Gokudera : C'est le destin de tous les Gardiens de la Brume ou quoi ?

Tsuna : Gokudera-kun ! Désolé Chrome, il ne disait pas ça pour toi.

Chrome : C'est bon Boss, je comprends.

Reborn : En tout cas, c'est une nouvelle plutôt problématique…

Tsuna : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire !?

Yamamoto : On devrait peut-être aller voir ce qu'il se passe ?

Gokudera : Crétin ! Va savoir ce qu'il va nous arriver si on va là-bas !

Reborn : Pourtant c'est la meilleure solution…

Tsuna : Reborn a raison. Mais Mukuro est fort, et on le sait tous.

Yamamoto : Tu pense aux dégâts, n'est-ce pas, Tsuna ?

Tsuna : Oui. Et puis à nous seuls on pourrait être en danger.

Reborn : Qu'est-ce que tu propose, Tsuna ?

Tsuna : Nous n'avons pas cours demain, on montera à Kokuyo Land à ce moment là. Je demanderais à Nao-chan de nous accompagner. Bien sûr, elle ne sera pas seule.

Reborn : Tu compte sur le nombre ?

Tsuna : * acquiesce * Et surtout sur la puissance de ce nombre.

Yamamoto : C'est la première fois qu'on voit Tsuna raisonner comme ça.

Tsuna : Là on parle de Mukuro, je ne peux pas le laisser faire n'importe quoi. Chrome, si tu ne te sens plus en sécurité là-bas, viens à la maison pour ce soir.

Chrome : Merci Boss, avec joie.

Le soir même.

Moi : * téléphone à la main * Mukuro est vraiment devenu fou… Il sait ce qu'il risque pourtant !

Nono : Retourner à Vendicare.

Tsuna : C'est pour ça qu'on doit faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu es avec nous, Nao-chan ?

Moi : Bien sûr. Timotheo, je te laisse. J'appelle mes Lieutenants.

Nono : Entendu, à plus tard Naomi. * raccroche *

Moi : * compose le numéro de Flavio * Je crois qu'ils sont tous chez Norio-kun, ça va allez vite.

Flavio : Allô ? Boss ?

Moi : Flavio, les autres sont avec toi ?

Flavio : Bien sûr, quel est le problème ?

Moi : Venez chez les Sawada. C'est mieux que je vous parle en face.

Flavio : D'accord, on arrive.

Moi : Merci. * raccroche * J'ai besoin d'autres personnes qu'eux ou ça ira ?

Tsuna : C'est parfait. Se battre en trop grand nombre à l'intérieur risque de poser problème.

Chrome : Boss…

Tsuna : Ça va aller Chrome. Je veux juste parler à Mukuro. S'il ne veut pas discuter, j'ai un plan B.

Moi : Ça c'est une réaction de Boss !

Tsuna : Chrome, si on vient à devoir se battre, tu serais prête à nous aider ?

Chrome : Oui Boss, je le ferais. Mukuro-sama n'est pas dans son état normal.

Tsuna : Bien, merci.

Nana : Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore vous tous ?

Tsuna : Heu…

Moi : On va voir Mukuro-kun demain. Mais c'est une petite surprise alors on s'organise.

Nana : Oh ! Une fête ?

Moi : Oui. Il risque d'y avoir feu de joie et feux d'artifice quand on y sera.

Nana : Ah la la, ne vous blessez pas quand même !

Tsuna : On fera attention Kaa-san, je te le promet.

Nana : Amusez-vous bien ! * repart *

Tsuna : Ouf !

Les minutes passèrent. Mes Lieutenants arrivèrent sans encombre à la maison et nous délaissons le salon pour la chambre de Tsuna, beaucoup plus tranquille.

Moi : Bien, il semble que nous ayons un problème avec le Gardien de la Brume Vongola. Il veut détruire sa Famille.

Aldo : C'est pas d'aujourd'hui ça…

Tsuna : Mais là c'est autre chose, il est complètement fou.

Moi : Comme un possédé.

Norio : Un possesseur possédé. Comme c'est ironique !

Moi : On n'a pas le temps pour les blagues, Norio-kun. On doit agir…

Flavio : On va se battre contre un Gardien ?

Tsuna : En dernier recours seulement. J'aimerais lui parler mais si jamais ça tourne mal j'aurais besoin de soutien. On peut compter sur vous ?

Flavio : Et bien…

Moi : J'ai déjà donné mon accord.

Flavio : Alors oui, je viens !

Zoé : Comme nous tous, évidemment.

Moi : Merci les gars.

Tsuna : Votre aide nous sera précieuse.

Moi : Demain, Kokyo Land. Restez discret.

Aldo : On s'en doute.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était à l'heure au point de rendez-vous. Tsuna, Reborn et Chrome furent les seuls à entrer dans la grande salle, où Mukuro les attendait sagement. Nous autres restons près de la porte, invisibles mais prêt à intervenir.

Mukuro : Tu viens à ta propre mort, Decimo ?

Tsuna : Mukuro, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Mukuro : Mais rien de plus que d'habitude, voyons !

Tsuna : Tu n'étais pas si pressé avant. Pour que Chrome en soit effrayée, il a du se passer quelque chose.

Mukuro : Oh, alors c'est toi, Nagi, qui les a amené ici ?

Chrome : Oui, Mukuro-sama. J'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient vous aider.

Mukuro : Exact. Je n'ai pas à me déplacer ainsi.

Tsuna observa son Gardien. Quelque chose clochait. A force de l'observer, le jeune boss tomba sur le regard de l'autre homme. Il n'avait plus cette étincelle moqueuse si caractéristique. Non. Ses yeux semblaient plutôt dire ''Aidez-moi'', caché derrière un voile de folie mais bien visible pour le Vongola.

Tsuna : Mukuro ! Tu sais que si tu lève la main sur moi, Vendicare te reprendra et je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi.

La supplique de la Brume s'accentua. De la détresse. Tsuna détestait que ses amis aient à ressentir ça.

Mukuro : Et alors ? Au moins, j'aurais remplis mon objectif.

Alors le châtain continua son inspection. Il voulait aider son Gardien. Et c'est là qu'il la vit, à moitié cachée dans sa chevelure, à la base de son cou. La source de son mal. Le jeune boss s'envola vers Mukuro, qui réagit au quart de tour pour le bloquer.

Reborn : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Baka-Tsuna ?

Chrome : Boss !

Tsuna : Mukuro, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi !

Moi : * aux autres * Attendez. Laissez Tsuna faire.

Flavio/Norio : * acquiescent *

Mukuro : Oh, tu te jettes sur moi mais tu ne compte pas te battre ? Tu es un drôle de personnage, Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna : Laisse-moi faire. Je vais t'aider.

Tsuna avait prononcé cette phrase doucement, presque tendrement. Et pendant une petite seconde, la Brume lutta avec son esprit, se stoppant.

Tsuna : Immobilisez-le !

Les Gardiens, mes Lieutenants et moi-même sortons de l'ombre rapidement et nous jetons sur Mukuro. Yamamoto et Gokudera le plaquèrent au sol en lui tenant les bras tandis que Zoé et Alessia s'assirent sur ses jambes. Toutes nos armes étaient pointées sur lui.

Tsuna : C'est fini Mukuro.

Mukuro : Kufufu, es-tu sûr de ça, Decimo ? A l'attaque !

Nous nous retournons vers la porte pour voir le reste du gang prêt à l'attaque.

Chrome : Ken, Chikusa, M.M…

M.M : Vous avez entendu Mukuro-kun ? Bougez-vous.

Ken : Ça va, on a compris !

Chikusa : Allons-y. * s'élance *

Moi : Tsuna ! Occupe toi de Mukuro-kun, on s'en charge.

Flavio : Laisse Boss, on est bien assez pour eux.

Norio : Allez, en avant !

Tsuna, moi ainsi que ceux qui tenaient le Gardien restons sur place. Le Vongola se pencha sur son ami et attrapa ce qu'il avait repéré plus tôt. Il me tendit un petit objet blanc, pas plus grand qu'un ongle.

Moi : C'est quoi ça ? * le prend * Une puce ?!

Reborn : * la prend * Ça, c'est signé Verde…

Tsuna : Je m'en serrais douté.

Gokudera : Si vous voulez mon avis, elle sert à contrôler un cerveau.

Mukuro : Tsunayoshi…

C'était rare que le brun soit aussi calme. Tsuna coupa son Hyper Mode et se tourna vers lui. Mukuro laissa un instant sa fierté de côté.

Mukuro : Merci… Et désolé.

Tsuna : C'est bon Mukuro. Lâchez-le les gars.

Tous : * obéissent *

Mukuro : * se relèvent * Verde vient ici régulièrement. Comme il se met parfois sur mon épaule, il a du mettre la puce à ce moment là.

Tsuna : Certainement. Ça va ?

Mukuro : Oui. Mal à la tête, rien de plus.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les combattants. Le gang n'était pas à son avantage.

Moi : C'est bon, stop.

Mukuro : Arrêtez.

Tsuna : * nous rejoint * Ça suffit, le combat est terminé.

Ken : Mais, Mukuro-san _pyon _! Vous avez…

Mukuro : Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Allez, oust !

Chrome : Mukuro-sama est redevenu comme avant !

Les illusionnistes se sourirent. Et oui, tout était redevenu comme avant. Mais pour le moment, on profitait de voir Mukuro à nu, sans cet air qu'il se donne à chaque fois. C'est dans cet esprit que tout le monde repartit. Yamamoto rigolait pour rien, Gokudera l'engueulait, Ryohei lançait des ''Extrême !'' à tout va, et tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_


	12. Chapitre 10

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici la suite._

_Allez, on redevient un minimum sérieux. Encore quelques chapitres en préparation._

_Tout l'univers appartient à Amano Akira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Deux semaines plus tard, un matin, Reborn descendit dans la cuisine en se massant les tempes.

Moi : Bonjour ! Migraine ?

Reborn : Um…

Moi : Café ou aspirine ?

Reborn : Café.

Moi : Et un expresso pour monsieur ! * pars vers la cafetière * C'est à cause de Tsuna, c'est ça ?

Reborn : Oui…

Moi : Il va avoir dix-sept ans bientôt.

Reborn : Oui.

Moi : Timoteo est très malade alors tu n'as réellement plus qu'un an pour faire accepter le poste de Decimo à Tsuna.

Reborn : * soupire * Oui.

Moi : Et tu ne sais pas comment faire ?

Reborn : * se lève * Oui ! Mais si tu le sais, pourquoi tu me le demande ! * se laisse retomber sur sa chaise * Ce gamin est une vrai plaie quand il s'y met…

Moi : * amène le café * Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu.

Reborn : * me regarde bizarre * Hein ?

Moi : Tsuna a fort caractère. Et les seules fois où on le voit, c'est quand il refuse catégoriquement quelque chose. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas encore vu se braquer face à son poste de Decimo, signe qu'il hésite vraiment.

Reborn : Hum… Vraiment ?

Moi : Laisse-lui le temps Reborn, il prendra la bonne décision.

L'hitman se mit à boire son café en silence. Il réfléchissait. Grâce aux médicament du scientifique fou, il avait maintenant l'apparence d'un homme d'à peine une trentaine d'années. En parlant de l'arcobaleno à la tétine verte, il se présenta à la résidence Sawada dans la matinée.

Moi : * ouvre la porte * Tiens, tiens ! Que fait un ancien arcobaleno ici ?

Verde : Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à ma disciple ?

Moi : Je ne suis pas ta disciple, Verde.

Verde : Comme tes petits copains et le Vongola Nono ont disparu, j'étais sûr de te trouver ici.

Moi : Tu veux bien les laisser en dehors de ça ?

Nana : Naomi, pourquoi tu ne fais pas entrer cet homme ?

Moi : Oui Tata ! Elle a raison, entre… Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?

Verde : Un café s'il-te-plaît.

Moi : Long avec du lait ?

Verde : Tu me connais par cœur. * s'assoit à côté de Reborn *

Reborn : Verde…

Verde : Reborn.

Reborn : Je peux savoir comment tu connais Naomi ?

Verde : Suis-je obligé de te répondre ?

Les deux se lancèrent des éclairs dans un duel de regards épique. Mais le scientifique s'inclina.

Verde : Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à être dans une situation pareil… Tu as remarqué que de plus en plus d'entre nous ont quelqu'un avec eux ?

Reborn : Que veux-tu dire ?

Verde : Moi et Naomi, Fong et la petite chinoise, Colonello et le Gardien du Soleil, toi et le Decimo…

Reborn : Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, Verde !

Verde : Des élèves Reborn, nous prenons des élèves.

Reborn : C'est vrai… Et comment tu es venu à prendre Naomi avec toi ?

Verde : C'est le Nono des Vongola qui me l'a confié pour finaliser son entraînement de Boss.

Reborn : Alors… Tu fais partie de sa _Familia _?

Verde : En quelque sorte, oui.

Moi : * reviens avec le café * Et voilà pour monsieur !

Verde : Merci. Mais est-ce vraiment utile pour la boss de prendre la place d'une servante ? * boit *

Reborn : Au contraire, l'amabilité est une qualité indispensable chez un bon boss.

Moi : Heureusement que c'est naturel chez nous. Je veux parler de Tsuna et moi, évidemment… En parlant de boss, le voilà !

Tsuna : Salut…

Moi : Bonjour, Tsuna. Bien dormi ?

Tsuna : Pas trop mal. * s'étire * Ah, ça fait du bien les vacances !

Reborn : Profite-en parce que nous allons commencer un entraînement spécial.

Tsuna : Oh non, pas encore !

Reborn : Il est essentiel pour faire de toi un bon boss.

Tsuna : Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas être le boss… Ça consiste en quoi cette fois ?

Reborn : Tu vas apprendre à gérer les comptes et les contrats de la Famille.

Tsuna : De quoi tu me parle, Reborn ?

Moi : De la chose la plus détestée des boss, la paperasse.

Tsuna : Oh la la !

Reborn : Bien sûr, tu ne seras pas le seul à t'occuper d'un rôle bien précis pendant ce temps. Tous tes Gardiens vont y passer. En parlant de ça, Verde, est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de Lambo ?

Verde : Hum… Ce petit être m'intrigue. Je pourrais peut-être faire quelques recherches sur lui au passage.

Reborn : Merci.

Tsuna : C'est pas un peu dangereux ?

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour le surveiller.

Tsuna : Merci Nao-chan.

Moi : C'est pour ça que Croquant, Ganauche et les autres sont là ?

Reborn : Oui.

Moi : Tu dois vraiment être à court de torture pour leur proposer ça… L'entraînement final…

Reborn : * pointe son flingue sur moi, regard noir * Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

Moi : Sinon, Timoteo ne devait pas rentrer en Italie aujourd'hui ?

Reborn : Si. Et il repart avec ses Gardien de la Foudre et du Nuage, d'où le fait que je cherche quelqu'un pour Lambo. Dino va venir pour Hibari.

Moi : Je vois. J'irais leur dire au revoir après. La plupart de mes hommes rentrent aussi prochainement.

Tsuna : Ah bon ?

Moi : Oui. Le pays leur manque, il faut le dire.

Tsuna : Qui reste ?

Moi : Flavio, Alessia et Aldo. Norio-kun et Rei-chan reste bien évidemment avec leur section mais les autres partent.

Tsuna : Ah.

Moi : Et comme ils n'ont plus rien pour payer l'hôtel, ils vont tous les trois à la base de la section japonaise.

Tsuna : En même temps, cet hôtel mafieux est vraiment luxueux…

Moi : Et tout aussi cher.

Reborn : Bon, revenons à un sujet sérieux. J'ai parlé au Kyudaime et il commence à être pressé. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui veut que tu commence cet entraînement. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il a insisté. En plus, une Famille ennemie est en ville. Tsuna, ta décision doit être indéniable et rapide. Naomi m'a déjà dit que tu hésitais.

Tsuna : Nao-chan ! Comment…

Moi : Je te connais par cœur Tsuna, je n'ai même pas à utiliser l'Hyper Intuition.

Tsuna : * soupir * Reborn… Laisse-moi au moins la journée pour y réfléchir.

Reborn : C'est toi le boss.

Moi : * souris * Allez, déjeune, tout le monde va t'attendre.

Tsuna : Oui. Au fait, que fait Verde ici ?

Verde : Je suis ici pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, pour voir mon élève, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Ensuite… * sort une pilule rouge de sa poche * Pour te donner ça, Reborn. Si tu as envie d'arrêter le traitement que je t'ai envoyé, prends-la. Elle annule les effets secondaires des autres.

Reborn : Merci Verde.

Verde : Même principe, le soir.

Reborn : Compris.

La fin du repas se fit en silence. Plus tard, Yamamoto et Gokudera vinrent chercher leur boss. Du moins, c'est ce que nous avions cru jusqu'à voir que Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru et même Chrome étaient là…

* * *

_A suivre._

_Alors ? Quelle sera la décision de Tsuna ?_

_Vous le saurez bientôt. Reviews ?_


	13. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour, bonsoir ou quelque soit le temps chez vous. Voici un autre chapitre._

_Il est un peu plus long aujourd'hui parce qu'on termine la fic._

_La Vongola Family appartient à Amano Akira._

_Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_Réponse à Akimi Aya : Hé hé, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Je te réponds là parce que le site bug et qu'il ne me marque pas ta review dans la liste alors que j'ai bien reçu le mail… Désolée de t'avoir réveillée ^^ C'est vrai que Naomi est sur-cheatée mais comme elle ne se bat pas souvent je ne pensais pas que ce serai gênant. Après tout, elle a le même niveau que Tsuna s'il développait son Hyper Intuition. Et concernant Verde non tu n'as pas mal lu, il revient chez Tsuna. Mais cc'est Naomi qui le fait entrer, Reborn s'en méfie comme de la peste (pour pas changer) et Tsuna dort encore. Et puis, pour la décision de Tsuna… La voilà ! Allez bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Quelques jours plus tôt, Tsuna avait proposé une sortie à la montagne à ses amis. Ils avaient tous acceptés. Donc les voilà partit, bentos à la main. Bien sûr, Reborn avait prit le temps de les mettre en garde contre les ennemis des Vongola repérés la semaine précédente. Donc ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes, bougeant au moindre bruit, au grand dam de leur boss.

Tsuna : * soupir * Les gars, c'est bon, détendez-vous. On est venu ici pour s'amuser.

Yamamoto : Tsuna a raison. On est assez fort pour savoir gérer une situation d'urgence.

Tsuna : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Gokudera : Tu dis ça mais t'es le premier à réagir, Yakyuu-baka.

Yamamoto : Ah ah ah !

Gokudera : Arrêtes de rire !

Ryohei : Oh, ces gars-là sont EXTRÊMES !

Gokudera : La ferme, Shibaku !

Yamamoto : Ma ma, Senpai !

Un petit bruit les fit se retourner. Tsuna était en train de glousser. Il se calma et lança un regard amusé à ses compagnons.

Tsuna : Sérieusement, ne changez jamais les gars. Quoi que l'on deviennent dans l'avenir.

Yamamoto : Tsuna ?

Gokudera : Juudaime… * s'incline * Vous avez raison, rien ne sera jamais plus important que notre amitié !

Yamamoto : Ah ah, c'est vrai.

Ryohei : Extrêmement vrai Tête de poulpe!

Tsuna : En parlant de ça, vous m'en voudriez si je refusais le poste de Decimo ?

Yamamoto : Ah ah, évidemment que non Tsuna ! On s'en fiche de ça.

Gokudera : Vous savez, j'étais déjà dans la mafia jusqu'au cou avant de vous rencontrer donc pour moi ça ne changera pas grand-chose de ne pas être Gardien.

Chrome : Boss sera toujours Boss…

Tsuna : Et à l'inverse, si je succède au Kyudaime ?

Ryohei : On t'a suivi jusque là et on continuera, Sawada !

Yamamoto : Exactement comme Senpai vient de le dire !

Gokudera : Je dois avouer…

Kyoko : La décision te reviens, Tsuna-kun. Mais sache que nous serons toujours avec toi.

Tsuna : Merci vous tous.

Mais comme une journée chez les Vongola ne peut pas se passer entièrement bien, ils tombèrent rapidement dans un piège. Sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds.

Tsuna : Itaï !

Gokudera : Juudaime, tout va bien ?

Tsuna : En quelques sortes…

Haru : Hahi, c'était dangereux !

Tsuna : Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Yamamoto : Il semblerait que notre journée détente soit interrompu.

Gokudera : Chut, Yakyuu-baka ! Quelqu'un approche !

Yamamoto : Je sais.

Tous les Gardiens présents sortirent leurs armes et écoutèrent, anxieux, des pas s'approcher d'eux. Un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'années en uniforme et cinq hommes en costard entrèrent bientôt dans leur champ de vision.

Homme : Hihihi, il semblerait que de grosses prises soit tombées dans nos filets !

Gokudera : Lontra Family !

Homme : Exact, Smocking Bomb ! Je suis Greco, le boss de la Lontra Family.

Tsuna : Tu les connais, Gokudera-kun ?

Gokudera : Oui. Cette espèce de loutre est un ennemi de longue date des Vongola.

Greco : Oui, et aujourd'hui, j'ai gagné !

Gokudera : Ne crois pas, tu ne gagneras jamais.

Greco : Mais j'ai _déjà_ gagné. Messieurs…

Gokudera : Quoi ?!

Quatre des mafieux derrière lui entourèrent le trou et le cinquième sortit une télécommande. Il activa un bouton et une grille se ferma instantanément au dessus du groupe d'amis. La Tempête se prépara à tirer.

Greco : C'est inutile. Cette barrière est faite dans une matière plus dure que l'acier et résistante aux Flammes de Dernière Volonté. Vous ne vous échapperez pas.

Gokudera : Tch. Désolé, Juudaime…

Tsuna : C'est pas de ta faute, Gokudera-kun, nous aurions dû être plus prudent.

Du gaz s'échappa dans leur cage et ils reconnurent en un instant un soporifique puissant. Plus loin, dans un endroit secret.

Moi : Tu as fais quoi ?!

Verde : Du calme Naomi.

Moi : Non, je ne me calme pas ! Tu as vendu une arme puissante contre Tsuna et les autres à un ennemi de leur Familia ?! Qui en plus est en ville !

Verde : Mes recherches passent avant leurs conflits de mafieux.

Moi : Là n'est pas la question ! Si les Vongola coulent, je ne suis plus en sécurité non plus ! Tu y pense à ça !?

Verde : * silence * Grosse boulette.

Moi : Merci. Et ils sont où nos ennemis maintenant ?

Verde : Quelque part dans les montagnes je crois.

Moi : …

Verde : Je ne sais pas moi ! Ils ne m'ont rien dit !

Moi : Bon, c'est la merde. Je vais essayer de trouver les Vongola.

Verde : Reborn va te tuer.

Moi : Pas si je sauve la vie de son élève.

Verde : Sois prudente.

Moi : Évidemment !

Je filai aux entrepôts de Namimori chercher mes Lieutenants.

Aldo : Bah dit donc, on ne chôme pas au Japon.

Moi : Pas le temps de plaisanter Aldo. Ils ont peut-être d'autres armes anti-flamme avec eux.

Alessia : C'est quoi le plan ?

Moi : On essaye de trouver Tsuna et ses amis avant les Lontra. Mais si on les trouve eux en premier, on les rend inoffensifs par précaution.

Tous : Ok.

Moi : Allez, c'est partit !

Pendant plusieurs heures, nous avons suivi la piste des Vongola et leurs amis, sans succès. Puis enfin, la chance sembla nous sourire. Un homme de le Lontra Family marchait dans la forêt. D'un accord silencieux, nous le prenons en filature. Ailleurs, Tsuna reprenait conscience.

Tsuna : * pense * Alors c'est ma décision…

Gokudera : Juudaime !

Tsuna : Doucement, Gokudera-kun.

Le petit boss ouvrit les yeux pour trouver les visages inquiet de ses amis.

Tsuna : Ça va les gars ?

Kyoko : Tsuna-kun.

Haru : Tsuna-san !

Tsuna : Les filles… Relâchez-les ! Elles n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça !

Greco : Je ne crois pas, non.

Tsuna : Que voulez-vous ?

Yamamoto : Tsuna ?

Greco : Rien. Juste la satisfaction d'avoir vaincu les Vongola.

Gokudera : Ça n'arrivera pas !

Chrome : Arashi-san a raison ! Tant que l'un d'entre nous pourra se lever et se battre, les Vongola ne seront pas vaincus !

Yamamoto : Et on se battra jusqu'au bout, vous pouvez nous croire ! Pour Tsuna !

Tsuna : Vous tous… * se lève * J'espère que votre volonté est inébranlable.

Tous : ?!

Greco : C'est inutile, vous ne pourrez pas défaire vos liens.

Tsuna : Qui as dit que nous allions les défaire ? Primo, je demande votre aide !

Greco : Primo ?

Giotto : * apparaît * Tu m'as demandé, Decimo ?

Tsuna : Aidez-nous, je vous en prie.

Giotto : * sourit * La Volonté de tes Gardiens et la tienne m'ont donné un corps physique on dirait… Très bien, je vais te débarrasser de tes ennemis.

D'un geste, le blond embrasa la clairière autour du petit groupe. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que tous les Lontra étaient hors d'état de nuire, il rappela ses Flammes et libéra les jeunes.

Yamamoto : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Greco ?

Gokudera : Bonne question…

Moi : * arrive * Commencez par faire en sorte qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Tsuna : Nao-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Moi : J'ai vu les Flammes de loin.

Tsuna : Je vois…

Giotto : Decimo. Je vais m'en aller. N'oublie pas, n'abuse pas trop de mes services.

Tsuna : Je n'oublie pas. Reposez-vous bien, Primo.

Giotto : Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Giotto. * disparaît *

Gokudera : Voilà, il est ligoté, Juudaime.

Tsuna : Bien. Tel est prit qu'il croyait prendre, Greco Lontra.

Greco : Je t'aurais à nouveau, Vongola ! Et cette fois, ce sera la fin !

Tsuna : Je ne pense pas. Les Vongola ne se laisseront pas vaincre aussi facilement et croyez-moi, sur leur honneur, vous ne sortirez pas de Vendicare de ci-tôt.

Jager : Oh, alors tu as prévu notre arrivée.

Moi : L'honeur des Vongola… Tsuna, tu…

Tsuna : Nous verrons ça plus tard, Nao-chan. Mais il est l'heure de rentrer, le soleil se couche.

Gokudera : Oui, Juudaime !

Yamamoto : OK, Tsuna.

Une fois leur ennemi disparu avec les Vendice, nous nous remettons en route pour la maison des Sawada. Reborn nous attendait devant le portail.

Reborn : Verde m'a expliqué. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Tsuna : Oui, rien de grave. Je te raconterais.

Reborn : Comment ça, je te raconterais !

Tsuna : Kyoko-chan, Haru. J'aimerais parler avec les autres en privé.

Kyoko : D'accord Tsuna-kun. Viens Haru-chan, allons faire du shopping.

Haru : Allons-y !

Tsuna : Merci les filles.

Reborn : Mais de quoi parle-tu, Dame-Tsuna ?

Tsuna : * soupire * Je ne suis pas un Dame, Reborn. Et il me semble que tu m'as posé une question ce matin.

Reborn : C'est pour ça…

Tsuna : Évidemment, je tiendrais ma promesse.

Moi : Bon allez, montons.

Tout notre groupe se pressa à l'entrée de la chambre du futur parrain. Quand tout le monde fut installé, seul Tsuna resta debout et prit la parole.

Tsuna : Bien. Les événements d'aujourd'hui m'ont poussé à prendre une décision. Malgré toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversés, nous n'avons pas réussi à nous défendre. Ça m'a fait réfléchir pendant que j'étais inconscient…

Reborn : Tsuna ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Tsuna : Plus tard, Reborn. Donc je disais, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça et le Primo m'a aidé à prendre une décision. Il m'a fait comprendre que le meilleur moyen de vous protéger c'était ça. Et il m'a aussi dévoilé le vrai but de la Famille Vongola.

Reborn : Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Tsuna !

Tsuna : En clair, j'accepte de devenir le prochain boss des Vongola.

Tous : Vraiment ?

Reborn : Ça confirme l'utilité de ce nouvel entraînement.

Tsuna : En parlant d'entraînement, Reborn, je dois m'occuper des papiers de la Famille n'est-ce pas ?

Reborn : Exact.

Tsuna : Laisse-moi faire, j'enverrais une lettre au Kyudaime pour le prévenir.

Reborn : …

Moi : Je t'aiderais pour la formulation.

Reborn : Tu as vu Giotto di Vongola Primo ?

Tsuna : * acquiesce, sort son anneau et l'enflamme * Primo, montrez-vous s'il-vous-plaît.

Giotto : * apparaît * Decimo, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Giotto.

Tsuna : Seulement quand vous m'appellerez Tsuna.

Giotto : D'accord…

Reborn : Tsuna… Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Giotto : Un arcobaleno…

Tsuna : Notre escapade a débloqué un nouveau pouvoir. Je peux faire appel au Primo en cas d'urgence, comme aujourd'hui.

Moi : Je crois que certains d'entre nous n'arrivent plus à suivre.

Yamamoto : Ma, on s'en fiche ! L'important c'est que tout le monde aille bien et qu'on ai des bonnes nouvelles.

Ryohei : Yosh ! On va faire la fête maintenant !

Tsuna : Oni-san ! P-pas tout de suite, attendons les filles.

Reborn : Et il manque des gardiens, Tsuna.

Tsuna : Oui. Gokudera-kun, peux-tu aller chercher Hibari-san au collège ?

Gokudera : Oui Juudaime.

Tsuna : Chrome, j'aimerais que Mukuro viennent s'il-te-plaît.

Chrome : Bien, Boss.

Tsuna : Dispersion. On se retrouve chez le père de Yamamoto. Ça ne te dérange pas, Yamamoto ?

Yamamoto : Non c'est parfait, il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la nouvelle vie de mon cousin et ses amis, ses Gardiens…

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fic, malgré le peu de retour que j'ai eu._

_Et en regardant mon compteur je me rends compte que sur ma dernière phrase j'arrive à 2000 mots pile. C'est marrant._

_Et puis c'est vite dit puisque je vais continuer de mon côté avec quelques omake prévu sur plein de chose : la réaction du Kyudaime, se qu'il c'est passé entre Tsuna et le Primo, le carnaval…_

_Bon allez je vous laisse, bonne journée/soirée/nuit, enfin vous avez compris._


	14. Omake 1

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je sais que la fic est terminée mais je vous avez promis des petites histoires annexes alors les voilà. Bon vraiment petite parce que celle-là fait moins de 1000 mots. ^^_

_KHR appartient toujours à Amano Akira !_

_Buona lettura !_

* * *

**Omake 1 : La décision de Tsuna**

Ils s'étaient encore fait avoir… Ça n'arrêterait donc jamais ? Et maintenant il était inconscient. La dernière chose qu'il avait vu, c'était ses amis en train de suffoquer. Ses Gardiens, comme disait Reborn. C'en était vraiment trop ! Il était incapable de les protéger, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans leur époque et dans le futur. Si lui ne le pouvait pas, à quoi servait les Vongola ? Alors il n'était toujours pas assez fort ? Une voix s'imposa dans sa tête.

? : Et si ce n'était pas un manque de force ?

Ça y est, voilà qu'il délirait…

? : Tu ne délire pas, Tsunayoshi. Allons, réveille-toi.

Obéissant, Tsuna ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une plaine verdoyante et sans fin où trônait seulement un immense saule. Le châtain se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par cet arbre gigantesque. La voix se manifesta de nouveau derrière lui.

? : C'est toi qui a créé cet univers.

Tsuna : * se retourne * Primo ! Vous m'avez fait peur.

Giotto : Mes plus plates excuses. Je devais t'amener ici.

Tsuna : Pourquoi ?

Giotto : C'est en rapport avec ce qu'il vient de ce passer. Tes amis ont besoin de ta force.

Tsuna : Je ne suis pas fort…

Giotto : Bien sûr que si.

Tsuna : Si je l'étais on aurait pu se sortir de là !

Giotto : Tu as toute la force qu'il te faut. Je ne parle pas de force physique mais bien d'autre chose.

Tsuna : De quoi donc alors ?

Giotto : C'est une partie de mon Héritage.

Tsuna : Mais nous avons déjà passé les test de l'héritage.

Giotto : Oui, mais on dirait que tu ne t'ai pas rendu compte qu'un autre pouvoir que ceux de la Flamme était caché dans cet héritage.

Tsuna : Un autre pouvoir ?

Giotto : Tu le possède déjà, mais tu dois encore le développer et apprendre à t'en servir. Je te parle d'un pouvoir propre au sang des Vongola. L'Hyper Intuition.

Tsuna : L'Hyper… Intuition ?

Giotto : Je sais que tu sais déjà t'en servir mais elle peut avoir un niveau beaucoup plus élevé.

Tsuna : A quel point ?

Giotto : Au point que tu aurais vu le piège à peine aurait-il été dans ton champ de vision. Regarde cette jeune fille, Naomi c'est ça, elle est capable de beaucoup de choses maintenant.

Tsuna : Après un entraînement tribal chez les Vongola…

Giotto : Ah ah ah, ils ne l'ont pas ménagé c'est vrai ! Mais elle y a mit énormément de volonté.

Tsuna : Donc… L'Hyper Intuition.

Giotto : Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi… Et en _elle_. Viens, allons près de l'arbre. * commence à marcher *

Tsuna : * le suit * Elle ?

Giotto : Touche l'écorce. Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

Tsuna : * obéie * C'est rugueux…

Giotto : Je ne te parle pas de ta main. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens dans ton cœur ?

Tsuna : De légères pulsations… Ah ! Une Flamme !

Giotto : * acquiesce * TA Flamme. Elle est la source de ton pouvoir. Si tu n'a pas confiance en elle, comment veux-tu progresser ?

Tsuna : Vous avez raison. Elle semble vouloir s'approcher de moi, pourquoi ne vient-elle pas ?

Giotto : Parce que tu la rejette inconsciemment.

Tsuna : * regarde l'écorce * Ce n'est pas mon intention.

Giotto : Elle le sait. Mais elle s'est manifestée grâce au pouvoir des Vongola, ce que tu rejette encore. Tsunayoshi, quel est ton but ?

Tsuna : Mon but ?

Giotto : Pourquoi es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Tsuna : Parce que Reborn m'a entraîné là-dedans.

Giotto : Et la vrai raison ?

Tsuna : … Pour protéger mes amis…

Giotto : Et comment comptes-tu les protéger dans l'avenir ?

Un silence suivi cette phrase pendant lequel le jeune avait les yeux baissés.

Tsuna : Primo… Est-ce que les Vongola peuvent les protéger ?

Giotto : Les Vongola actuels je ne sais pas. Mais la Famille que j'ai créé était un groupe de défense, c'était leur vocation. Maintenant, je te rappel que j'ai accepté ta résolution en tant que boss.

Tsuna : Détruire les Vongola…

Giotto : Si je me souviens bien, c'est l'idée d'un de tes Gardiens.

Tsuna : Les détruire de l'intérieur pour les ramener à leurs principes originels… C'est faisable ça ?

Giotto : Le boss peut tout faire.

Tsuna : Et en plus, avec autant d'hommes puissants, les protéger n'est pas un problème…

Giotto : Tu l'as déjà fais.

Tsuna : * relève la tête * Primo ! Je serais le prochain Boss des Vongola ! Et je les redresserais, vous verrez !

Giotto : * sourit * Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je serais ravi de t'aider. Fais appel à moi quand tu seras dans une impasse.

Tsuna : Promis !

Le jeune boss sentit sa Flamme contenu dans l'arbre l'envahir dans une étreinte chaleureuse alors que son monde s'effaçait autour de lui. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux dans le monde réel.

Tsuna : * pense * Alors c'est ma décision…

Gokudera : Juudaime !

* * *

_Voilà, fin du premier omake._

_Alors ? J'espère que la discussion entre Tsuna et Giotto vous a plu !_

_D'ailleurs si vous voulez un omake sur un thème précis n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. __Reviews ?_


End file.
